El shinigami y el humano
by Akio Link dragon
Summary: Nuevo yaoi del capitan Komamura! Si no te agrada el yaoi este fanfic no es para ti... los demas disfrutenlo!
1. Chapter 1

**El shinigami y el humano**

Akio estaba corriendo por las calles del pueblo de Karakura, era de noche y él había salido tarde del trabajo; a veces maldecía mucho que su trabajo en el centro comercial no terminase más temprano, pues en las noches siempre veía cosas que los demás no, en su mayoría seres extraños de caras esqueléticas y con agujeros en sus cuerpos, en algunas ocasiones había sido perseguido por aquellos seres, pero de alguna manera algo o alguien siempre lo salvaba. Llegaba siempre agitado a su departamento, él vivía solo, era un joven recién graduado de la prepa y que estaba trabajando para tratar de convertirse en escritor; sin embargo aún no tenía mucho que mostrar en sus escritos. Se dejó caer en su cama y deseaba que el sueño le llegase pronto, pues comenzaba a sentir de nuevo una presión en el ambiente y no sabía que era aquello.

Una cantidad enorme de hollows se dispersaban por toda Karakura, al mismo tiempo varios shinigamis se movían rápidamente hacia todas direcciones para encargarse de los hollows. Algunos capitanes del Gotei 13 estaban ayudando también con lo que sucedía en el lugar; aquella situación había sido tan de repente que aún no se descubría la causa de aquel suceso; de entre los capitanes designados para aquel trabajo de esa noche, se encontraba Sajin Komamura, capitán del séptimo escuadrón. El capitán de apariencia lobuna era raramente enviado al mundo humano para algún trabajo; pero como aquel trabajo era una orden directa de Genryuurasai Yamamoto, capitán comandante, Komamura no podía negarse; él y algunos miembros de su división estaban abarcando toda la zona noroeste del pueblo. El capitán se encargaba de los hollows de mayor nivel con una rapidez asombrosa y con una técnica eficaz.

\- ¡Recuerden revisar todos los alrededores, no debemos dejar que ningún hollow se nos escape! – Le decía a su división.

Komamura sentía los reiatsus a su alrededor y le atrajo uno que se sentía muy intenso pero alterado, pensó que eso atraería a algunos hollows y comenzó a investigar cerca de donde sentía aquel reiatsu.

Akio aún seguía asustado en su habitación, pues había escuchado el tétrico grito de los monstruos que luego llegaba a ver, y más aún, la presión que sentía en el ambiente le impedía conciliar correctamente el sueño. De repente, aquella presión se hizo muy intensa.

\- Mierda… ¿Por qué no se detiene todo esto?... yo solo quiero tener una vida sin esto…

Komamura estaba en la habitación de Akio, ya que no había resistido el impulso de ver a la persona que poseía aquel fuerte reiatsu, el capitán no hacia ningún ruido y solo había escuchado en silencio las palabras de aquel joven asustadizo.

Akio decidió calmar sus nervios con tomar algo, así que envuelto en su cobija, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, al pasar justo donde un momento antes había estado Komamura, se detuvo.

\- huele extraño… Carajo, ya estoy alucinando, será mejor que me tome la medicina para dormir.

Komamura había sido rápido en esconderse, aprovechando que aquel joven había salido de la habitación, decidió irse de ahí. Al ver a aquel joven, había sentido un poco de lastima, así que antes de irse, realizo un kido para que aquel chico ya no sintiera la presión espiritual de los shinigamis y de los hollows, mientras estuviera en aquel departamento.

Akio regreso a su habitación y percibió aquel extraño aroma aun en el lugar, sin embargo ya no sentía la presión en el ambiente y no escuchaba ruido alguno, por fin se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama y quedo completamente dormido.

Al amanecer, los shinigamis habían terminado su trabajo y habían regresado a la sociedad de almas. Akio se despertó de pronto, había tenido un extraño sueño, pero aquello le dio una idea para escribir algo nuevo. Tomo algunas hojas que tenía en su mesa de trabajo, probo cuales plumas tenían tinta y comenzó a escribir sin detenerse hasta que estuvo listo el borrador "El lobo enamorado" ese era el título elegido para aquella obra.

\- Puede que lo de anoche me provocase aquel sueño, pero al menos salió algo bueno de aquello – Decía Akio mientras releía el borrador y comenzaba a editar su trabajo.

Después de un par de horas trabajando en ello, decidió meterse a la ducha ya que no dejaba de percibir un olor raro en su habitación, no era desagradable, era como de almizcle, ligero, penetrante pero muy agradable. Aun se preguntaba de donde venía aquel olor; así que la salir de la ducha, y una vez vestido, decido comenzar a recoger todo el desorden del lugar y ver de dónde venía aquel aroma, aunque sospechaba que alguna botella de perfume olvidada en algún lugar, se había roto.

Pero tras horas de trabajo, no encontró nada que hubiera producido aquel aroma, sin embargo ya todo estaba limpio; sin embargo al ver el reloj tuvo que prepararse un almuerzo rápido y salir a trabajar…

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas, los shinigamis tomaban un descanso después de la noche de trabajo que habían tenido. Los capitanes acababan de dar sus reportes de las zonas que tenían que supervisar.

\- Que mal que esta noche tengamos nuevamente trabajo – Se quejaba el capitán Kyoraku – Al menos espero que Nanao-chan me deje descansar.

\- Yo solo necesito una buena tarde de sueño – El capitán Ukitake parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

El capitán Komamura como siempre, tenía una actitud seria y no hablaba mucho con nadie. Se alejó hacia su hogar para descansar.

\- Él no ha estado bien desde lo que le paso a Kaname Tousen ¿verdad? – observó Ukitake.

\- Creo que la única razón por la que sigue siendo capitán shinigami es para encontrar un sentido a su vida, pobre capitán Komamura, cada día parece más solo – Concluyó Kyoraku.

Komamura llego a su hogar donde Gorou, su perrito, le recibió contento; como el capitán aun no tenía mucho sueño, tomo a su pequeño amigo y lo llevo a caminar por los alrededores. Había alcanzado a escuchar lo que los otros dos capitanes habían dicho, y posiblemente era verdad eso, que cada día estaba un poco más solo. Sin embargo, aunque lo tratase, una parte de él no quería desprenderse del pasado, cuando en un tiempo, dejo de estar solo y tenía a alguien.

\- Akio, vamos a tomar algo por aquí cerca ¿Qué dices?

Akio estaba terminando otro día de trabajo, al día siguiente tenía su descanso por lo que podía desvelarse, sin embargo, aquella noche, quería desvelarse escribiendo, ya que tenía presente aun lo de su sueño.

\- Lo lamento chicos, creo que otro día – Respondió el joven y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

Akio estaba cerca de su casa, cuando vio a un extraño sujeto frente a él.

\- Así que eres tú el que posee ese delicioso reiatsu, eso nos ayudara para que nuestros hollows sean más fuertes.

Aquel sujeto llevaba ropa blanca y completamente extraña, además de un pedazo de mascara que parecía de algún cráneo humano. Akio no lo pensó dos veces y hecho a correr. El arrancar miraba al joven desde las alturas, aquello se le hacía tan gracioso, aprovecho el momento justo e que el joven llego a las orillas de un parque y ahí decidió consumir el reiatsu de su presa.

\- Correr es inútil – El arrancar apareció a un lado de Akio.

El joven recibió un rápido y fuerte golpe. Terminó derribado a varios metros del arrancar. Antes de que Akio pudiese ponerse de pie, sintió como era levantado y llevado lejos del lugar, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba siendo cargado por Sajin Komamura.

\- esto es un sueño… tiene que ser un sueño… – Decía Akio.

Komamura miro de reojo al joven pero no dijo nada. Frente al capitán aparecieron un conjunto de adjuchas y junto a ellos el arrancar.

\- No esperaba que aparecieran tan rápido, shinigamis.

\- Así que tú eres el que ha estado enviando hollows en gran cantidad cada noche ¿no es así? – Komamura sostuvo a Akio con su brazo izquierdo y desenfundo su zampakutou.

\- claro que sí, necesitaba humanos con un gran reiatsu y así muchos hollows se volverían más fuertes que los shinigamis, sin embargo me están dificultando las cosas. Así que esta noche tuve que traer la parte más fuerte de mis aliados para que ustedes dejen de interrumpir – Alrededor se sentían grandes cantidades de reiatsu de los capitanes y de más adjuchas – Ahora vamos por ese chico.

Los adjuchas y el arrancar rodearon a Komamura y se prepararon para lanzar sus ataques conocidos como "cero".

Akio solo sintió como Komamura uso su shumpo para comenzar a pelear; dos adjuchas fueron eliminados, los demás apuntaron y dispararon sus ataques, el capitán logro llamar a tiempo a Tenken, su shikai, para protegerse, sin embargo, bloquear un ataque múltiple como aquel, le provoco una herida en el brazo. Pero sin importarle eso de momento, nuevamente el capitán se lanzó a atacar. Con su fuerza y rapidez logro eliminar a los adjuchas y al final solo quedaba el arrancar.

\- Nunca subestimes a un miembro del gotei trece – Komamura miraba seriamente al arrancar.

El oponente simplemente abrió una garganta para regresar a hueco mundo. Era claro que había perdido. Komamura guardo su zampakutou.

Akio estaba firmemente aferrado a Komamura, tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba mucho.

\- Chico – Komamura movió lentamente a Akio – ¿Estas bien?

\- Solo quiero irme a casa – Dijo el joven muy asustado.

Komamura suspiró cansadamente y se dirigió al hogar de Akio; obviamente él sabía en donde vivía, pero para que el joven no supiera nada de eso, le preguntó dónde quedaba su hogar. No tardaron en llegar.

Komamura entró por la ventana, todo estaba silencioso cerca de ahí, Akio se soltó del capitán, pero aun temblaba un poco, por lo que había pasado. Entonces el joven se dio cuenta de la herida del brazo de Komamura y le detuvo antes de que éste se fuera.

\- Te hirieron por mi culpa, ¿Por qué me protegiste? ¿Quién eres? – Akio miraba a Komamura con interés.

\- Soy un shinigami, me llamo Sajin Komamura, capitán del séptimo escuadrón en el gotei trece, solamente estaba haciendo mi trabajo – Fue una respuesta muy seria y directa.

\- Muchas gracias, déjame curarte la herida al menos – Dijo Akio.

Komamura no quería quedarse, la herida no era grave y él se podía curar usando kido, pero para no hacer que el joven se sintiera mal, aceptó. Akio fue rápido por su botiquín de primeros auxilios en el baño y regresó; limpio la herida y luego la vendó.

\- Creo que ya quedo; lamento si fui una carga en tu trabajo de shinigami – Akio se inclinó en modo de agradecimiento y disculpa.

Komamura solo se despidió y le deseo buena suerte al joven, salió rápidamente por la ventana para reunirse con los demás capitanes y shinigamis. Akio miraba por al exterior, pensando aun que todo lo que le había pasado en esos momentos había sido un sueño; se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo, saco más hojas en blanco y siguió escribiendo, hasta muy entrada la noche… Haber conocido a Sajin Komamura, sí que le iba a cambiar la vida.

* * *

Bueno he aqui un nuevo Fan fic, espero que este sea un poco mas largo y desarrollado que el anterior, pero mas aun espero que lo disfruten demasiado... VIVA EL YAOI!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: nada es coincidencia**_

En el gotei 13 el capitán Komamura estaba terminando de dar su reporte, acerca de su encuentro con el arrancar, simplemente omitió el hecho de su encuentro con el joven humano.

\- Parece ser que habrá que tener toda el área de Karakura vigilada – Comentaba el capitán comandante Yamamoto – Por favor capitán Komamura, usted y el séptimo escuadrón estarán encargados de la vigilancia hasta que ese arrancar aparezca. ¿Cuándo puede partir?

\- De inmediato, si es necesario – Respondió Komamura.

\- Muy bien, puede retirarse – Termino de decir Yamamoto.

Komamura estaba alistando todo en su división, llevaría a la mitad de su escuadrón al mundo humano y dejaría a cargo a su teniente Tetsuzaemon de lo demás. Mientras se preparaba para partir, miro la venda que le había puesto el joven Akio, decidió retirársela y lavarla rápidamente para devolvérsela, y aprovecho para curarse el brazo con su kido.

Komamura llego con su escuadrón al pueblo de Karakura e inmediatamente, los shinigamis, se repartieron por todo el pueblo; muchos usaron sus gigais para poder pasar entre las personas sin ningún problema y además para así disfrutar del mundo material. Komamura simplemente anduvo un tiempo vigilando la zona por donde vivía Akio, estaba dudando en si regresarle en ese momento la venda, o dársela cuando fuera oportuno, pero mientras pensaba en eso, el sueño comenzó a vencerle, pues no había descansado como debía desde hacía días, se dirigió a un parque y en el árbol más frondoso y alto que encontró, decidió descansar aunque fuera un momento.

Mientras tanto, Akio se levantaba tarde y con la cara cubierta de manchas de tinta, había estado trabajando hasta tarde y se había quedado dormido sobre su mesa de trabajo; y debido a eso, comenzaba a estornudar en señal de que se estaba resfriando.

\- No puede ser... creo que iré a la farmacia en un rato.

Aun estornudando y desclaso se dirigió a la cocina a calentar un poco de agua para tomar algo de té y prepararse un almuerzo rápido. Después de eso dio una rápida ducha, se cambió de ropa y tomo sus llaves y dinero para salir a comprar medicinas; mientras caminaba por la calle comenzó a sentir mucha presión en el ambiente, eso le hacía recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

\- Me pregunto si aquel shinigami estará bien – comentó para sí mismo en voz baja – puede que lo vuelva a ver.

Akio estaba pensando en seguir trabajando en su escrito una vez que regresase a casa con su medicina, pero al parecer era temporada de gripa en el lugar y todas las farmacias no tenían medicinas disponibles. Así que cansado y con dolor de cuerpo, Akio decidió regresar a casa; por el camino de regreso decidió descansar bajo la sombre de un árbol, en un pequeño parque.

La brisa calmaba un poco sus síntomas de la gripe, pronto comenzó a escuchar pequeñas voces, al buscar por los alrededores, se dio cuenta de que había un grupo de algunos youkais hablando entre sí.

\- Ya lo vieron ¿verdad? Ese lobo no parece de confianza – Decían algunos.

\- debe estar buscando espíritus que devorar.

Akio se preguntó de qué estarían hablando, así que decidió espiar un poco más a los youkais y cuando descubrió de lo que hablaban, se dio cuenta de que en un árbol estaba el capitán Komamura descansando tranquilamente. Desgraciadamente en ese momento, los youkais se dieron cuenta de que Akio los escuchaba, salieron corriendo y haciendo mucho ruido, Akio también se espantó un poco y se alejó del lugar, estaba seguro que aquel ruido que hicieron los youkais, podría despertar a Komamura.

Akio tan solo se había alejado un poco, cuando decidió mirar hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que Komamura se había levantado y miraba hacia donde él estaba, así que echó a correr hacia su casa.

\- Seguro que se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, espero que no se haya molestado despertarse de esa manera. La verdad se veía cansado.

Komamura miro como Akio se alejaba del lugar, bostezo y decidió que era mejor devolverle la venda al joven, a pesar de que quería seguir descansando, pues aun tenía algo de sueño. El capitán llegó rápido a la casa del joven, gracias a su shumpo, Akio aún no había llegado y Komamura decidió solo dejar la venda en la mesa de trabajo del joven, se estaba por retirar, pero en ese momento, miro los escritos de Akio y movido por la curiosidad decidió leerlos.

\- El lobo enamorado… – Dijo en voz baja el título.

Komamura estaba entretenido leyendo que no escucho cuando Akio había llegado a la casa, el joven se quedó quieto en la puerta de su habitación al ver a Komamura en el lugar.

\- Capitán… esto… hola…– Akio estaba sin palabras, ya que se preguntaba por qué razón el shinigami estaba en ese lugar.

Komamura dejo las hojas que estaba leyendo y, algo apenado, se acercó al joven.

\- Perdona por entrar aquí, es solo que decidí pasar a dejarte esto – Komamura le extendió la venda – Mi herida se curó bastante rápido así que pensé en devolverte la venda.

\- Oh, ya veo – Fue la respuesta de Akio al tomar la venda, _"¿Quién viene a regresar solo una venda?, el debió solo quedársela"_ pensó el joven – Por cierto, hace un momento en el parque, lamento el ruido que provoque, espero que no le haya molestado por despertarle – Añadió.

Komamura negó en señal de que no había que preocuparse por eso.

\- Descuida, solamente estaba descansando para poder estar de vigía por un tiempo aquí.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento y fue algo incómodo, pues parecía que el tiempo no pasaba; entonces Akio decidió preguntar lo que fuera para romper la situación incómoda.

\- Esto… Espero que ayer no hayas tenido más problemas en tu trabajo.

\- No hubo problema alguno – Komamura comenzó a sentir curiosidad por ese joven humano – Pero la verdad me sorprende que ayer no te hayas asustado de mi o que hayas pensado que todo era un sueño.

\- He vivido viendo cosas que los demás no ven, desde que tengo uso de memoria, lo de ayer me sorprendió, pero después de que te vi luchar y de que me salvaste, supe que no debía estar asustado de ti – Akio fue sincero.

Komamura miro sorprendido a Akio, no esperaba una respuesta así de aquel joven; se veía que no era como lo demás, su forma de pensar sí que podía clasificarse como un misterio. Antes de decir una palabra, el capitán se sintió mareado por el cansancio, Akio se acercó a él preocupado.

\- Perdona, es la falta de sueño – Dijo Komamura.

\- Entonces descansa aquí, es lo mínimo que puedo ofrecerte después de lo de ayer.

Komamura no pudo rechazar la insistencia de Akio a que se quedase, además de que la cama era más cómoda que dormir en las ramas de los árboles…

Estaba anocheciendo, Komamura se despertó después de un buen y merecido descanso, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la casa de Akio, por un momento se preguntaba dónde estaría el joven, cuando recordó que le había dicho que él trabajaba. Pronto se dio cuenta que había un plato tibio de estofado, cubierto, y una nota al lado, todo eso sobre la mesa de trabajo de la habitación.

"_Capitán Komamura, lamento no poder quedarme, pero le dejo éste estofado para que recupere fuerzas y continúe su trabajo, espero verle pronto. Muchas gracias. Akio"_

Eso se leía en la nota; Komamura se dio cuenta que para tener que comer aquel estofado tendría que usar su gigai, hacía tiempo le habían hecho uno especial para alguien como él, pero esa sería la primera vez que lo usaría.

Cuando Komamura se reunió con todos los miembros de su escuadrón, aún no había pasado nada relevante, al parecer el arrancar no aparecería aquella noche, posiblemente esperaría para hacer algo.

\- Todos pueden regresar a la sociedad de almas y descansar, yo esperare por la zona.

Todos los shinigamis asintieron a la orden de su capitán y partieron de inmediato.

Era más de medianoche y todos los habitantes de Karakura dormían, Komamura caminaba pesadamente por las calles vacías, todo era solitario, él comenzó a sentir esa soledad, el silencio.

\- La soledad ¿Siempre se ha sentido así? – Dijo en voz baja – Tousen, si siguieras vivo.

Al cerrar los ojos un momento, pasaron de nuevo imágenes de la muerte de su amigo Tousen, ese momento se repetía tan rápido, y tan lento al mismo tiempo.

Komamura se sacudió la cabeza y se sintió mareado, no pudo resistir seguir ahí y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. Inconscientemente regreso al departamento de Akio; el humano ya estaba dormido de nuevo sobre su escritorio, se veía que había estado escribiendo de nuevo, todo era silencioso como en las calles, pero por alguna razón ahí Komamura no sintió la soledad de antes, y se dio cuenta de esa diferencia.

Sin pensar mucho, miro lo que había en la habitación de Akio y tomó un par de cuadernos de un pequeño librero, vio que eran pequeños cuentos cortos que el joven había escrito, sin hacer ruido se sentó en la cama vacío y decidió leer; sabía que hacer eso no estaba bien, más con Akio presente, pero sinceramente no lo pudo evitar…

Estaba amaneciendo y Akio se despertó con un dolor terrible en el cuello.

\- Debería dejar de dormir sobre la mesa – Decía en voz baja mientras trataba de levantarse sin romperse el cuello.

En ese momento vio que Komamura estaba profundamente dormido sobre la cama y con los cuadernos a un lado; Akio decidió regresar los cuadernos al librero, pero cuando estuvo cerca del capitán Komamura, se percató de su aroma por primera vez, era el mismo que había percibido en la habitación antes de conocerlo.

\- ¿Sera coincidencia?

Aprovechando que Komamura estaba dormido, Akio se estiro lentamente a la cabeza del capitán y le toco las orejas y acaricio su pelaje, era tan suave… Pero rápidamente se apartó.

\- Mejor me voy a bañar.

En cuanto Akio salió de la habitación Komamura abrió los ojos y se levantó, simplemente había estado dormitando todo ese tiempo y no se sentía incómodo de que Akio le hubiese tocado, además no le iba a reclamar nada ya que él se había puesto a hurgar sin permiso.

Cuando Akio regreso a la habitación, recién salido de bañarse y con ropa limpia, vio que Komamura se estaba por marchar.

\- Espero volver a verte pronto – Dijo Akio – Y si necesitas donde quedarte cuando vengas de nuevo, recuerda que puedes venir aquí.

\- Muchas gracias joven humano, espero que te estés bien y que no te pase nada malo. Tendré en cuenta tu propuesta aunque no acostumbro mucho a venir al mundo material – Komamura se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando – Aunque puede que venga de vez en cuando a ver un poco más de tus escritos, la verdad tienes talento de escritor.

Akio se sonrojo un poco por esas palabras, ya que era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así.

Komamura salió del lugar esperando volver a ver a aquel joven.

\- Puede que no sea coincidencia el que nos conociéramos.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza para los que esperaban este segundo capitulo del fanfic pero la espera acabo jejejeje... Seguire trabajando en esta historia hasta el fin asi que atentos fanaticos del yaoi! :3 :3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Lobo guardián **_

Tres días habían pasado de vigilar el pueblo de Karakura, esperando a que el extraño arrancar apareciese, Komamura y su teniente Tetsuzaemon cambiaban turnos de vigilancia cada día, al lado del resto de la división. Sin embargo, aquella tarea les estaba dejando agotados.

\- Capitán, toda esta vigilancia se está haciendo muy pesada, el arrancar no parece dar señas de aparecer pronto – decía Tetsuzaemon – ¿No será posible que alguno de los otros capitanes no pudiese apoyar en esto?

\- Posiblemente sería bueno que los demás capitanes vinieran a vigilar también, pero con tantos reiatsus, es posible que nuestro enemigo decida no aparecer – Komamura estaba pensativo.

Estaba atardeciendo y Tetsuzaemon se estaba por retirar con los demás shinigamis; en ese momento Komamura miro a sus cansados subordinados.

\- Mañana no es necesario que vengan, estaré yo solo para que el arrancar se atreva a aparecer – Dijo seriamente.

\- ¿Está seguro de eso capitán? – Tetsuzaemon no parecía muy convencido de eso.

Komamura asintió firmemente.

\- Ustedes encárguense de descansar – Dijo finalmente.

Los shinigamis asintieron a las órdenes del capitán Komamura, y Tetsuzaemon también; una vez que todos se marcharon, Komamura comenzó a usar su shumpo para ir a ver a Akio, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de reencontrarse con él. Llego rápidamente cerca de donde el joven trabajaba, y se dio cuenta de que acababa de salir, lo vio ir acompañado de algunos compañeros y parecía que irían a algún lado, ya que Akio no había tomado dirección camino a su casa. Escondiendo su reiatsu, Komamura comenzó a seguirlo.

\- Y Akio ¿Cuándo comienzas a publicar tus libros? – Pregunto un chico un poco más alto que Akio.

\- Pues en cuanto termine de trabajar en uno nuevo que empecé, tal vez me arriesgue.

\- Ojala pronto nos lo dejes leer, siempre que te pedimos ver algo, nunca nos dejas leer nada, a veces eres tan retraído – dijeron algunos en tono de burla.

Caminaron un rato más hasta llegar a una tienda de autoservicio donde compraron algo para beber y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que harían una vez que les llegara el pago y la bonificación del mes, ya que habían estado trabajando horas extras esos días. Akio estaba mirando el cielo, y también miraba a pequeños youkais pasar en forma de pequeñas luces.

\- Akio ya despierta – sus compañeros le llamaban – De nuevo te perdiste.

\- Perdón, ya saben que tiendo a perderme – Repuso Akio riendo – ¿Qué estaban diciendo?

\- Te decíamos que ya nos vamos, ¿tú todavía te quedas un rato o también te vas?

\- Creo que caminare un poco, nos vemos después, mañana me toca descanso – Akio se despidió de los demás y comenzó a caminar.

Al llegar al sendero que iba por la orilla del rio, Akio se sentó ahí a meditar un rato, veía correr el agua tranquilamente y se puso a analizar lo que le habían dicho.

\- ¿En serio soy muy retraído?... Creo que lo que me asusta es que fracase como escritor o que crean que no vale lo que escribo… Aunque lo que me dijo el shinigami lobito fue sincero.

Komamura miraba a Akio y escuchaba todo lo que decía el joven, a pesar de que estaba algo apartado de él.

\- ¿Shinigami lobito?... – Komamura no sabía que pensar de ese nombre que Akio acababa de ponerle.

Sin pensarlo más, Komamura hizo presente su reiatsu y se acercó al joven lentamente.

\- Akio, buenas noches – Saludo cortésmente hasta que estuvo a unos pasos del joven.

Akio se levantó rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Komamura y al mirar al capitán le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches capitán, ¿Cómo está?

\- estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, estaba haciendo mi ronda cerca de aquí y no pude evitar sentir tu reiatsu – Mintió Komamura – pensé que de nuevo te podrías haber encontrado con algún hollow, pero parece que estas bien, eso es bueno.

Akio saco un cuaderno, de una mochila que llevaba para cargar sus cosas, y se lo extendió a Komamura.

\- Esto… es un escrito que hice hace tiempo, por lo que me dijiste la otra vez pensé que te gustaría leerlo, es que como no traigo el otro escrito… – Akio hablaba algo rápido y enredando las palabras, todo porque se ponía nervioso frente a Komamura.

Komamura tomo el cuaderno y agradeció por lo que Akio le compartía.

\- Sabes, me agradas bastante Akio, no pensé que pudiese conocer a alguien como tú – Dijo Komamura lentamente – Veras, no estoy acostumbrado a venir mucho de la sociedad de almas a este mundo, por lo que hablar con personas que me puedan ver no es fácil, más porque mi apariencia las espanta.

Komamura se detuvo en ese momento y Akio pensó que no debía preguntar nada sobre la vida de él, aunque una nueva duda nació en su mente y no pudo evitar reprimirla.

\- Capitán ¿Qué es la sociedad de almas?... Digo, si puedo preguntar.

Hubo silencio entre los dos un momento, Komamura pensó que podía hablar sobre eso para que el joven supiera un poco de a dónde iban todos al morir.

\- Akio, primero te quiero pedir que me digas Sajin, lo de "capitán" es muy formal y solo lo usan los shinigamis conmigo – Esperó a que el joven asintiese a eso, después prosiguió – Y bueno, sobre la sociedad de almas, se podría describir que es lo que se llama "paraíso", ahí las almas llegan al morir, aunque a veces algunas no pueden pasar y los shinigamis nos encargamos de ayudarlas a cruzar; de hecho, en ese lugar es como comenzar a vivir de nuevo, el tiempo parece no pasar y cuando te das cuenta un año puede pasar a la velocidad de un día.

\- Entonces, ¿en ese lugar uno aún tiene que intentar sobrevivir y esforzarse?

Komamura asintió.

\- Y yo que pensaba que después de morir uno podría estar más tranquilo – Dijo Akio y suspiró tristemente.

\- Si algo vale la pena, nunca es fácil y la vida no es fácil en ninguna manera, pero eso la vuelve algo hermoso – repuso Komamura.

\- Creo que tienes, razón en eso.

Akio bostezo enérgicamente, y decidió que era momento de irse a casa a descansar; Komamura le acompaño, caminando a su lado, aquello era una situación un poco extraña, ya que los dos iban en silencio y cuando alguno quería sacar algún tema de conversación, simplemente emitía un sonido inentendible, se aclaraba la garganta y, de nuevo, silencio absoluto. Al llegar cerca del parque donde se habían conocido; ambos sintieron una presión en el ambiente bastante fuerte, y Komamura la reconoció enseguida.

\- Akio, quiero que te alejes y te escondas, ¡Rápido!

Akio quiso preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, pero Komamura lo empujó hacia un montón de arbustos, al tiempo que, cerca de ahí, se abría una garganta y el arrancar se hacía presente.

\- Así que solo quedabas tú – Dijo el arrancar al ver a Komamura – Bueno, al menos ahora podre desquitarme de lo que hiciste el otro día, maldito shinigami fenómeno.

Komamura desenfundo su zampakutou, dispuesto a pelear; el arrancar se movió rápidamente y en un parpadeo, apareció a un lado de Komamura y le golpeó fuertemente. El capitán se sacudió y, usando shumpo, se puso serio para pelear; ambos contrincantes eran rápidos y fuertes; Akio miraba escondido entre los arbustos, veía que Komamura era rápido y ágil, pero la armadura que siempre llevaba el capitán en su haori de capitán parecía estorbarle, más cuando tenía que girar para evitar un ataque por atrás; pero en ese instante vio cómo, en ciertos ataques que hacia Komamura, aparecían partes del cuerpo de algo parecido a un samurái gigante; el arrancar debía mantener distancia.

\- No me extraña que seas un capitán shinigami, pero pareces muy lento cuando tratas de atacarme con tu shikai – comenzó a burlarse el arrancar.

Komamura mantenía la mirada seria y no caía ante aquella crítica, el arrancar decidió provocar un poco más a su oponente.

\- ¿Por qué no luchas seriamente como el día que salvaste a ese humanito?... a lo mejor si lo busco y lo cazo tu pelearías en serio…

Un puño gigante golpeo fuertemente al arrancar lanzándolo lejos del lugar.

\- Si crees que puedes hacerme perder la paciencia con solo decir algo así, estas equivocado – Komamura comenzó a avanzar firmemente hacia su enemigo aturdido – Yo soy un miembro del gotei trece, y como tal nunca debo de fallar en mi deber.

Komamura levanto su zampakutou en el aire una vez que estaba frente al arrancar, un solo golpe y lo eliminaría. Sin embargo, en ese momento, un adjucha, con forma de escorpión, apareció tras el capitán dispuesto a atacarle con su aguijón; Komamura ya no tenía tiempo de evitar el ataque.

A pesar de que aquel ataque parecía no fallar, el aguijón del adjucha no llego a Komamura, pues el ataque había sido desviado por Akio; el joven había visto cuando Komamura había sido emboscado y había corrido para ayudar al capitán, en el último instante Akio se había lanzado y golpeado el aguijón con su cuerpo, llevándose un corte en el hombro derecho. El arrancar, aun en el suelo, disparo un potente cero a Komamura; pero el capitán lo detuvo solo con su mano y con un solo movimiento de su espada, corto a la mitad al arrancar, y con un segundo movimiento, elimino al adjucha, quien ya estaba por atacar a Akio, el cual estaba en el suelo sujetándose la herida de su hombro.

\- Akio, ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan arriesgado? – Komamura ayudaba a Akio a levantarse – Te pedí que te alejaras.

\- Perdón Sajin, pero es que solo me moví sin pensar…

Antes de que Komamura le pudiese agradecer, Akio cayó repentinamente y su respiración comenzó a dificultarse.

\- ¡Akio! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! – Komamura sujetó a Akio.

Al ver la herida del hombro del chico, Komamura comprendió que la herida la había ocasionado el adjucha y que era probable que le hubiese introducido algún veneno.

\- Resiste Akio, te salvare.

Komamura cargó a Akio hasta que llegó a la casa del joven; ahí rápidamente lo coloco en su cama y le cubrió con las cobijas que encontró, pues la temperatura corporal de Akio había descendido bastante. Inmediatamente, comenzó un tratamiento con su kido, eso ayudo un poco, ya que al parecer detuvo un momento los efectos del veneno y normalizo la respiración de Akio, sin embargo, por más que Komamura intentara curar solo con kido, no funcionaba, tenía que pensar en algo más y rápido.

\- Podría ir por la capitana Unohana, ella es la mejor en esto, pero tardaría demasiado – Se sacudió la cabeza ante la idea y en ese momento recordó un hecho de su pasado; cuando era un pequeño "cachorro".

**_*Flash Back*_**

Sajin corría descalzo por entre el pasto cerca de su hogar, más bien cerca de su guarida; su padre siempre le decía que no se adentrara en las zonas espesas de la hierba, pero a él le encantaba explorar y no hacía caso alguno… Fue una tarde en la que se encontró por primera vez con un hollow, era enorme y con afiladas garras. Aquel hollow le había atacado, clavándole sus garras en el vientre; aunque las heridas no fueron profundas, le había envenenado.

\- ¡Sajin! – Su padre lo había salvado en aquella ocasión, logrando cortarle un brazo al hollow y haciendo que éste huyera – Descuida, te pondrás bien, lo prometo hijo.

Komamura apenas si podía respirar, su padre lo llevó cargando, hasta donde el gran abuelo; ahí, su padre recibió la fórmula para preparar un antídoto; recordaba la preocupación que había ocasionado.

\- Sajin, no te perderé, no igual que a tu madre – Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en Sajin para toda su vida.

Tuvo que pasar todo un día hasta que se pudo recuperar. Tiempo después, él tuvo que ser más cuidadoso en salir y también tuvo que aprender cómo preparar ese antídoto, por si algún día lo necesitaba de nuevo…

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

Eso era lo que necesitaba, debía intentarlo, tendría que preparar ese mismo antídoto que le salvo la vida a él; solo rogaba por poder encontrar cerca del pueblo todo lo que necesitaba. Salió del lugar usando su shumpo lo más rápido que podía, guiado por su fino olfato, comenzó a ir de lugar en lugar por el pueblo de Karakura.

Recolectar los ingredientes del antídoto le tomo poco más de una hora; cuando regreso al hogar de Akio, el joven había empeorado de nuevo, su temperatura habían descendido aún más. No hubo tiempo que perder, Komamura entró en la cocina de Akio y tomó algo en que comenzar a mezclar todo lo que había recolectado; como necesitaba usar algo de fuego para calentar todo, tuvo que usar la estufa que usaba Akio para cocinar, lo cual le llevo algunos minutos más.

Cuando por fin el antídoto estuvo listo, lo llevó hasta Akio, Komamura se acercó al joven y cuando lo cargo, sintió que era como tocar un bloque de hielo, ya que el joven estaba prácticamente congelado; el antídoto estaba caliente, entonces eso ayudaría a que la temperatura corporal de Akio volviese a la normalidad.

\- Akio, por favor intenta tomar un poco de esto – Dijo Komamura acercando a los labios del joven el antídoto.

Akio alcanzó a abrir un poco los labios y bebió lentamente lo que Komamura le ofrecía; bebía sorbo tras sorbo y cada vez sentía un sabor muy amargo, aunque preocuparse ahora por el sabor no era importante. Akio comenzó a sentir algo de calor lentamente, sin embargo, aún estaba muy débil, solo pudo sentir fuerzas un momento para hablar.

\- Sajin, creo que eres mi ángel guardián… esta es la segunda vez que me salvas la vida… lobito guardián… Perdona si soy una carga para tu trabajo…

Akio no pudo seguir hablando más, se durmió profundamente, recargándose en el pecho de Komamura, pues sentía su calor. Komamura acerco su nariz a la frente de Akio para medir su temperatura, comenzaba a recuperarse, pero aún estaba bastante frio; así que lentamente, se quitó su haori de capitán, aun cargando a Akio, pues el joven no quería soltarle. Komamura se acostó en la cama y cubrió a Akio con las mantas y le acercó a su pecho lo más que pudo.

\- Akio, estarás bien, tu lobito guardián está aquí.

El corazón de Sajin comenzó a latir fuertemente viendo al joven dormir en su pecho, se acercó a Akio muy lentamente, se movía por instinto y le besó la frente al joven.

\- ¿Por qué me siento así?…

Komamura tuvo que seguir despierto, pues debía seguir dándole el antídoto a Akio, pero antes del amanecer, cayo rendido por el sueño.

* * *

Trayendoles más de éste fan fic y como siempre esperando que lo disfruten... no olviden compartir :3 :3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: De visita**_

\- Capitán Sajin Komamura, su reporte parece estar completo – Yamamoto estaba escuchando el reporte de lo ocurrido con el arrancar, al igual que todos los capitanes reunidos – solo tengo una pregunta que hacerle ¿Por qué tardó en regresar a la sociedad de almas una vez terminado el trabajo?

Komamura sabía que le iban a preguntar eso, ya que pasaba de medio día, tendría que decir lo que había pasado con Akio.

\- Cuando el arrancar atacó, un joven humano que estaba cerca de ahí, salió gravemente herido del lugar, quise llamar a los miembros de la cuarta escuadrón en el momento, pero las heridas del joven eran críticas y no podía perder tiempo, así que yo traté las heridas, aunque tardé un poco en ello.

\- Y ese joven ¿Qué sabe de usted, capitán? – Yamamoto miraba seriamente a Komamura.

\- No sabe nada, no recuerda, le limpie la memoria antes de regresar a la sociedad de almas – Respondió seriamente Komamura.

Yamamoto suspiró y golpeó ligeramente el suelo con su bastón al momento de levantarse. Todos los capitanes se inclinaron ante él.

\- Bien, entonces, capitán Komamura puede retirarse a descansar, se ve que está agotado; todos los capitanes regresen a sus ocupaciones, el asunto del arrancar se da por cerrado – Terminó de decir Yamamoto antes de retirarse.

Sajin fue el primero en salir del gran salón de reuniones, sin esperar a nadie, se dirigió a su división; era verdad que estaba exhausto, pero una inquietud en él, no le iba dejar descansar en el resto del día.

Había mentido en cuanto a lo último que había mencionado. No le había limpiado la memoria a Akio; lo había dejado medio dormido y con un tazón, que era para sopa, con antídoto para que lo siguiese bebiendo, prometiendo que volvería a verle en la noche de aquel día; ahora solo debía esperar. Cuando estuvo solo en su oficina, en la séptima división, se puso a pensar un poco sobre lo que sentía.

\- Le mentí al capitán comandante para que no le hicieran algo a Akio… ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué es esto que siento?

Una voz en su mente le respondió _"Sera que lo empiezas a apreciar porque no le dio miedo tu apariencia, te aceptó" _

Komamura agachó la cabeza, pensando en aquellas palabras… Ciertamente Akio era el único humano, del mundo material, con quien hablaba y por quien sentía simpatía, aunque podía ser algo más, ¿Pero qué?...

\- Capitán – Tetsuzaemon entró a la oficina de su capitán – ¿Se encuentra bien?... ¿Por qué no se va a su casa a descansar? Se has esforzado mucho por lo que escuché; yo puedo encargarme de todo el trabajo hoy.

\- Gracias Tetsuzaemon, creo que tienes razón, me hace falta descansar.

Ya en su hogar, Komamura se desvistió y se colocó su ropa de dormir; al recostarse en su cama, simplemente miraba el techo, el cansancio aún estaba presente, pero no podía dormir; aun sentía a Akio cerca de su pecho… En ese momento, Gorou, su perrito, saltó sobre de él contento, pues le había extrañado.

\- Gorou, me preguntó, ¿Qué harías tú en estos momentos si fueras yo?… Tengo miedo de tener a alguien importante y sentir que le pierdo de nuevo…

El perrito miró a su amo por un momento y se acurrucó en su pecho, justo cerca de su corazón y al mirar de nuevo a Komamura, sacó su lengua y agitó su colita.

\- ¿Lo intentó de nuevo entonces?

Gorou ladró suavemente como si su repuesta fuera un _"Si"_. Gorou saltó del pecho de su amo y se dirigió a donde estaba la ropa de shinigami que Sajin usaba y que acababa de quitarse; revolvió la ropa juguetonamente y sacó el cuaderno que Akio le había dado a Komamura. Lo llevó hasta su amo. Sajin tomó el cuaderno y se sentó en la cama, comenzó a leer sin poder detenerse y olvidando por completo el cansancio que sentía…

Eran las diez en punto de la noche, Komamura salió de su hogar sin hacer ruido, todo estaba silencio en el gotei todas las callejuelas estaban vacías, pues muchos shinigamis ya estaban dormidos. Komamura, salió del gotei, adentrándose en el ryukongai y después se dirigió a una zona boscosa, lejos de la sociedad de almas; ya a cierta distancia, se detuvo y estuvo listo para abrir un sekaimon, una puerta al mundo material; había tenido que hacer eso, ya que conocía que ha cierta distancia de la sociedad de almas, su ida al mundo material, podía ser registrada en los aparatos que la división doce tenía. Llegó al mundo material sin ningún contratiempo, apareció en las afueras de Karakura, pero usando el shumpo, llegó en pocos minutos al hogar de Akio. Al mirar por la ventana, vio que el joven estaba ya de pie, algo pálido, pero estaba bien.

\- Akio, he vuelto, estas mejor ¿Verdad?

Akio miró a Komamura y corrió hasta él para abrazarle.

\- Sajin, me alegro de verte… Gracias, en serio gracias, jamás sabré como agradecerte.

Komamura colocó su enorme mano en la coronilla del joven y le dio ligeras palmadas.

\- Espero que te hayas terminado de tomar todo el antídoto que te dejé, y bueno, también te dejé algo de comida, no sé si la habrás visto.

\- Claro que lo tomé y gracias por la comida, cocinas muy bien – Akio se inclinó frente a él – Estaba preparando algo de té, ¿quieres tomar un poco?

Komamura asintió, Akio sirvió dos tazas de té y algunos oniguiris que acababa de preparar. Ambos tomaban el té en silencio, aunque esta vez el ambiente no era incómodo.

\- Por cierto, Sajin, espero que en tu trabajo de shinigami no hayas tenido problemas, ya sabes por haberte quedado a cuidarme, creo que te complico las cosas… Perdóname si soy una carga – Dijo Akio repentinamente.

Komamura le miró en silencio. _¿Acaso Akio creía que él le había salvado solo por cumplir con su deber? _

\- Akio, tú no eres una carga para mí, es más, si anoche no hubieras estado cerca, no hubiera podido ganarle a mi enemigo – Komamura se inclinó frente a Akio – Así que no pienses que eres una carga, al contrario, eres una gran ayuda. Y de hecho quiero agradecerte por dejarme convivir contigo, sé que no soy alguien normal y que tal vez sea yo quien te cause los problemas pero…

Antes de que Komamura terminase de hablar sintió como Akio le hacía levantarse y después de eso, sintió el cálido abrazo del chico, sin pensarlo también le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Sajin, gracias por estar aquí – Fue lo que pudo decir Akio – El poder ver youkais, fantasmas y todas esas cosas tuvo por fin algo bueno, te pude conocer.

Komamura sintió como su corazón se aceleraba ante las palabras de Akio.

\- Eres el primer humano del mundo material con quien hablo y me agradas bastante – dijo Komamura.

\- ¿Podemos ser amigos? – Preguntó tímidamente Akio.

\- Si, por supuesto que si – Respondió Sajin.

Los dos terminaron de beber el té y Sajin estuvo preguntando cosas sobre la vida de Akio, como acerca de algunos gustos que tenía, de donde venía y también quiso saber desde cuando le gustaba escribir. Akio respondió con sinceridad, le gustaba el campo abierto y los animales, él había venido desde occidente para trabajar como escritor, ya que esa era su pasión desde niño.

\- Creo que elegí ser escritor para sacarle provecho a todo lo que veía. Muchas veces a nadie le caía bien por lo que decía acerca de los youkais y los ayakashis, así que me desahogaba escribiendo – Alan miró al techo como si ahí viera imágenes de su pasado – ¿Y qué me cuentas de ti Sajin?

\- Pues yo… bueno, no sabría por dónde empezar – Sajin se puso un poco nervioso – Veras, me gustan mucho los perros, sean la raza que sean; siempre viví con los de mi clan, aunque solo éramos mi padre, el gran abuelo y yo; me gusta comer un poco de todo, excepto las zanahorias, no es alimento para mí. Hace tiempo que soy shinigami y creo que lo seguiré siendo hasta el día en que muera.

\- ¿Cuánto hace exactamente que eres shinigami? – Quiso saber Akio.

\- Cerca de cien años, la verdad, no llevo la cuenta – Repuso Sajin.

Akio se quedó sorprendido con aquella respuesta, pues no imaginaba que Komamura hubiese vivido tanto.

\- Aunque parezca que cien años es mucho, la verdad yo no he sentido ese paso del tiempo – Añadió Komamura al ver la expresión que tenía el joven.

Akio descubrió que Komamura estaba ocultando muchos detalles de su pasado, pero considero que no era correcto preguntar por ello, dejaría que Komamura le hablase de ello con el tiempo.

\- Por cierto – Komamura sacó de su ropa el cuaderno que Akio le había dado – Terminé de leer tu escrito, me encantó, todo es muy bien detallado y ambientado, y además se ve que pusiste mucho sentimiento a éste escrito, y quería preguntarte ¿Cómo se te ocurrió escribir sobre dragones?

Komamura le dio el cuaderno a Akio.

\- Vaya Sajin, sí que te gusta leer – Akio tomó su cuaderno alegremente – lo de los dragones se me ocurrió cuando estaba tratando de dibujar uno, y al final parecía que había dibujado una serpiente deforme; pero de ahí se me vino la idea de escribir sobre dragones.

Ambos siguieron hablando un poco hasta pasada más de la medianoche. Sajin se tuvo que retirar, no sin antes prometerle a Akio que lo vería cada que tuviera días libres en la sociedad de almas.

\- Estaré esperándote Sajin – Fue lo que dijo Akio cuando se despidió.

***En la sociedad de almas***

Komamura estaba haciendo su trabajo como siempre, se le veía alegre y lleno de energía en todo el sereteite, en su escuadrón, se preguntaban por qué razón estaría así su capitán. Pues, pese a llevar el semblante serio de siempre, en sus ojos se le veía una felicidad que no brillaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, inclusive les había invitado a comer a los de su escuadrón, después de la hora de entrenamiento.

\- Capitán ¿está todo bien? – Tetsuzaemon iba al lado de Komamura.

\- Claro que si ¿Por qué lo preguntas Tetsuzaemon?

\- No, por nada en especial, es solo que hoy se ve diferente, pero no es nada malo – Respondió rápidamente el teniente.

Komamura se quedó pensativo ante aquello, pero simplemente dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

\- Descuida Tetsuzaemon, todo está muy bien, simplemente me siento con energías después de descansar como debía – Komamura miró el atardecer de ese día – Creo que hoy iré a las aguas termales, imaginó que me sentara bien.

Antes de que Tetsuzaemon pudiese añadir algo, Komamura se alejó rápidamente irradiando energía. Sajin llegó a donde estaban los baños de aguas termales, no había mucha gente ese día, pero para él eso estaba bien, una vez que pidió un baño privado, se dirigió a los vestidores, allí se encontró con el capitán de la octava división, Kyoraku Shuinsui.

\- ¡Oh! Que sorpresa verlo por aquí capitán Komamura – Dijo Kyoraku.

\- Capitán Kyoraku, buenas noches – Respondió Komamura.

Por lo que Komamura veía, el capitán Kyoraku también acababa de llegar al lugar; aunque había deseado no encontrarse con nadie en esos momentos.

\- Se ve que ha descansado, después del trabajo que tuvo – comentó Kyoraku sonriente y despreocupado – Créame que un baño en aguas termales le hará sentirse muy bien. Aunque también tomar un baño acompañado de alguien debe ser mejor que venir solo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice capitán Kyoraku?

\- porque así, las dos personas se pueden ayudar a lavar el cuerpo, más si están en la sección de baños mixtos…

Komamura miró a Kyoraku de reojo ante ese comentario y se preparó para entrar a su baño rápidamente. Se despidió de Kyoraku.

\- ¿El capitán Komamura se sonrojó ante lo que dije? – Comentó Kyoraku para sí mismo – tal vez fue mi imaginación.

Sajin estaba en el pequeño estanque de aguas termales, se sentía tan bien ahí; pero de lo que acababa de escuchar del capitán Kyoraku, por un momento, se había imaginado a él mismo con Akio en aquel lugar; se había sonrojado ante esa idea y se preguntaba el por qué había pensado así.

***En el mundo material***

\- ¡Wow!... ¡Esto es de lo mejor que he leído!

\- Akio sí que tienes talento de escritor, valió el que nos hayas hecho esperar.

Los compañeros de Akio leían sus escritos, el joven se había animado a mostrarlos después de una semana después de haberse despedido de Sajin; había pensado que sus escritos sí podrían valer algo.

\- ¿Por qué no los publicas? – Le preguntaron al joven.

\- Pues… la verdad no lo sé, puede que no valgan en sí nada – Repuso Akio, algo tímido.

Dos compañeros de Alan le dieron golpes amistosos en la coronilla.

\- ¿Cómo que no valen nada? Tienes que arriesgarte, así que publícalos, ya verás que serás un gran escritor.

Antes de que siguieran hablando, la alarma de cambios de turno, en el trabajo, comenzó a emitir su sonido, indicando el final de la sesión de trabajo para los empleados de aquel turno. Akio les dejo sus escritos a sus amigos para que terminaran de leerlos, él saldría temprano ya que había cubierto el turno de un compañero en la mañana.

Caminando por la calle, miraba distraídamente al cielo, aún era relativamente temprano para él, consideraba lo que le habían dicho sus amigos. Así que corrió hacia la estación del tren, iría a la zona urbana de Karakura a ver las editoriales y saber si se animaría en publicar algunos de sus libros; pensaba en probar suerte con el libro de los dragones que tenía, era el más completo que había escrito y además era el que posiblemente triunfaría. Visito tres lugares y en los tres le dieron información necesaria acerca de cómo se le evaluarían sus escritos para saber si las editoriales los publicarían; además le sugirieron que pensase en presentar un plan de trabajo si es que seguiría escribiendo.

Al llegar a su casa se dejó caer en su cama, estaba exhausto, pero aun así, sabía que no debía dormirse, comenzaría de inmediato con su plan de trabajo para llevarlo a las editoriales; aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo haría algo así. Primero hizo cálculos de cuánto tiempo se tardaba en escribir, el tiempo para editarlo y en corregir ortografía; después trató de organizar esos tiempos con sus tiempos de trabajo en el centro comercial, pero aunque tratase de organizar algo como lo que le habían pedido, no le convencía, arrugaba las hojas y las tiraba al piso. Finalmente decidió darse un baño.

Sajin llegó a la casa de Akio y entró por la ventana del cuarto del chico, era su día libre y había decidido visitar al joven humano; la habitación estaba vacía, pero aun así, escuchaba la voz de Akio que venía desde el baño, estaba cantando. Cuando Akio regresó a su habitación, solo con una playera y la toalla enredada en su cintura, vio a Sajin, se quedó inmóvil y comenzó a sonrojarse. Komamura miró a Akio e inmediatamente cerró los ojos.

\- Akio, perdón… – Komamura salió de la habitación y dejó solo a Akio para que pudiese cambiarse.

Cuando Akio salió de la habitación ya estaba vestido más decente.

\- Sajin, hola… lamento no haber estado más presentable – dijo Akio.

\- Descuida, de hecho, creo que debí haberte hecho saber que estaba aquí.

Akio comenzó a reírse por lo que había pasado y Sajin dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa, algo que no era común en él.

Ambos estuvieron hablando de lo que habían estado haciendo; Sajin le contó a Akio un poco más sobre la sociedad de almas, le explicó mucho sobre el reiatsu y además le explicó muy detalladamente lo que era ser un shinigami; Akio le escuchaba atentamente y trataba de imaginarse todo lo que Sajin describía. Después de que Sajin terminase de hablar, escucho atentamente sobre cosas que Akio había estado haciendo, principalmente su visita a las editoriales para poder publicar sus escritos, comentándole que había estado teniendo problemas para organizar un plan de trabajo; en ese momento, Akio le pasó a Komamura poco de lo que había estado escribiendo, el capitán lo leyó con gusto y estuvo dándole su crítica a Akio y así éste, se puso a hacer la edición de su escrito, y Komamura vio como era que el joven trabajaba al escribir.

\- Akio ¿tu sueñas con ser escritor? – Preguntó Komamura.

\- La verdad, si, es mi mayor sueño; solamente que soy un cobarde, siempre tengo miedo de dar a conocer lo que hago – añadió Akio – porque siempre me pongo a dudar de mí mismo, pues siento que realmente no vale nada de lo que escribo.

Komamura miro fijamente y de manera seria a Akio.

\- Escúchame Akio, no debes dudar de lo que deseas y sueñas; además, tener miedo no te vuelve un cobarde, créeme – Komamura tomó la pluma con la que Akio estaba escribiendo y en una hoja limpia, le dibujo una hermosa flor – Ésta es la flor de lis, en mi escuadrón es la flor del valor.

Komamura le devolvió a Akio la pluma y también le dio la hoja con el dibujo.

\- El ser valiente no significa no tener miedo; si no saber qué es y ser capaz de dominarlo, siendo leal a ti mismo y nunca retroceder ante tus decisiones – Añadió Komamura al final con decisión.

Los dos estuvieron hablando un poco de tiempo más; pero casi al amanecer, Sajin se tuvo que retirar, para estar en la sociedad de almas para cuando amaneciera. Aun así, le prometió a Akio que lo estaría visitando aunque fuera dos veces por mes y le deseo mucha suerte al joven para que sus libros se dieran a conocer pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Confianza y una promesa **_

Akio estuvo trabajando más que nunca. Tres semanas atrás se había armado de valor y había visto a un par de editoriales que le recibieron sus escritos sobre dragones, ya que era el mejor material que tenía para mostrar; además había logrado presentar su plan de trabajo, que incluía la edición de pequeños escritos que tenía y también la elaboración de su nuevo escrito "El lobo enamorado". También trabajaba con entusiasmo y desvelándose muchas veces, ya que siempre se dedicaba a buscar inspiración, caminando por las calles en las noches, después de su trabajo, mientras buscaba ayakashis y yokais; aunque a veces era muy descuidado, ya que en una ocasión, desde un pequeño puente, miraba a un par de yokais bailando sobre la superficie del agua y al querer verlos más de cerca, había resbalado y había caído; para su suerte, aquella noche, Komamura lo había ido a ver y le había sujetado antes de que cayese al agua.

La relación de amistad entre Sajin y Akio se estaba volviendo más fuerte, los dos comenzaban a confiar, poco a poco, entre ellos; siempre se contaban como pasaban sus vidas, incluyendo las cosas más sencillas que hicieran, todo lo compartían…

Sajin siempre estaba interesado, y se mostraba curioso, por las cosas del mundo material, y que no se veían en la sociedad de almas; por ejemplo, los teléfonos celulares, televisores, los autos, radios y las computadoras, siempre quería saber cómo funcionaban, Akio le explicaba todo en lo que Komamura tuviese dudas; al mismo tiempo, Komamura le contaba todo acerca de la sociedad de almas a Akio, como era ser un shinigami, los kidos, las zampakutos, los capitanes y las divisiones…

Ambos aprendían uno del otro, inclusive se volvieron más unidos cuando, una noche, Akio había vuelto tarde del trabajo y se había puesto a cocinar una cena rápida; Sajin miraba como cocinaba el joven y le iba sugiriendo probar con algún otro ingrediente o especia. Al final, había quedado una cena muy aperitiva para que ambos pudieran disfrutar.

\- Eres todo un maestro de la cocina Sajin – decía Akio, tras probar la cena – Definitivamente no olvidare lo que me has sugerido hoy, gracias.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer – Repuso Komamura mientras disfrutaba la cena.

Akio miraba siempre con curiosidad a Komamura, ya que conforme más tiempo pasaban juntos, él se daba cuenta que había muchos detalles de la vida del capitán que no sabía aun, no sabía mucho de la familia de Komamura, de su infancia, en especial, algo que Komamura parecía esconder, querer olvidar; pero Akio no se atrevía a preguntar…

\- Akio, ¿hoy quieres faltar a tu turno de trabajo? – Santiago, el jefe del supermercado, estaba hablando con Akio.

\- Si, si no hay problema; vera, hoy me confirman en dos editoriales si mi libro será publicado o no – Explicaba el joven – Así que no podre quedarme a trabajar, pero prometo reponer el trabajo de hoy con el día de mi descanso.

\- Está bien, espero que te vaya bien en las editoriales – Dijo el jefe – Pero que no se te olvide venir el día de tu descanso.

Akio agradeció y salió corriendo de su trabajo; El mes de noviembre estaba terminando y las nevadas de diciembre ya se estaban acercando, el clima frio se intensificaba día a día. Akio miraba por la ventanilla del tren el cielo nublado y comenzó a pensar en Sajin.

\- Él, con su pelaje, ¿Sentirá el frio de ésta época? – Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Sonrió ante la idea; esperaba que Sajin lo visitase pronto, había avanzado ya a la mitad de su escrito del "El lobo enamorado", y quería mostrarle lo que llevaba a Komamura, además de querer cocinarle una receta nueva.

\- Espera… ¿Por qué estoy pensando mucho en Sajin? – Se detuvo pensativo al salir del tren.

Trató de disipar su mente y se abrochó su suéter hasta el cuello, pero aunque quisiera cambiar de pensamiento, no dejaba de tener en su memoria a Komamura, la verdad quería mucho al shinigami, cuando no estaban juntos, el tiempo para Akio parecía ser el más lento del mundo. Llegó a la primera editorial y se dispuso a enfrentar lo que tuvieran que decirle.

Cuando llegó a casa en la noche, Akio estaba más que feliz, en la segunda editorial le habían dado el visto bueno a su primer libro y lo publicarían e inmediato; había leído el contrato que le ofrecían y había tenido que discutir ciertas dudas en algunos puntos de dicho contrato; pero al final de un par de horas trabajando con los de la editorial, todo había quedado listo. Akio se quitó la ropa de invierno que llevaba y fue a un pequeño mueble que había en la esquina de la casa, un pequeño altar. Allí, había una foto de la madre de Akio, no era una foto completa, estaba algo quemada.

\- Por fin mamá, por fin di el paso para ser escritor… el sueño que tenía se vuelve más real… Todo gracias a alguien muy especial que conocí, es un shinigami, pero es mi amigo, y a pesar de que su forma de ser es muy seria, es muy agradable y sincero, y me ha salvado la vida dos veces; la verdad, su apariencia no es normal, tiene la apariencia de un lobo, pero eso lo hace muy lindo y yo le llamo en secreto shinigami lobito… – Akio comenzó a reír y su corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente; la imagen de Komamura se hizo presente en su mente – ¿Por qué me siento así?... Parece que se me sale el corazón y luego está éste calor que me inunda…

Akio se levantó, miró la sala y vio que la tenía en un completo desastre, decidió limpiar el lugar y así distraerse, además de que debía apresurarse a lavar la ropa sucia y así no dejar que se le acumulase…

***En la sociedad de almas***

Komamura estaba frente a la tumba de Tousen, miraba la sociedad de almas y pensaba en muchos momentos de su vida, pero en su mente constantemente estaba Akio; ya tenía dos semanas sin poder verlo, ya le extrañaba. En ese momento, escuchó pasos y vio a Yamamoto caminar hacia él.

\- Capitán Komamura, de nuevo está aquí – Yamamoto se detuvo frente a él – ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que ha venido a éste lugar?

El capitán Komamura saludo con una inclinación, siempre tan formal.

\- Capitán Yamamoto; sé que Tousen traicionó a la sociedad de almas, pero fue un amigo en el tiempo que estuvo aquí – Komamura cerró los ojos – No he podido dejar de venir aquí desde que murió.

Yamamoto se colocó frente a la tumba, sabía lo que Tousen había significado para Komamura.

\- Sabes que Tousen ahora es parte de lo que conocemos como mundo, él no te abandonara mientras no lo olvides; como shinigami deberías saberlo – Yamamoto miró de reojo a Komamura.

El capitán lobo solo pudo dejar caer las orejas como muestra de tristeza, sabía que Yamamoto le decía aquello para que buscara como avanzar, sabía que estaba estancado en el mismo conflicto sentimental día a día; pero tan necio era que no dejaba el pasado atrás. No encontraba la manera de como dejar ese pasado.

\- Komamura, espero que no tardes en encontrar aquello que te ayude a avanzar – Yamamoto comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

Komamura miró al capitán comandante alejarse con paso lento; Yamamoto había sido un segundo padre para él, sabía que seguiría atrapado en la oscuridad si el capitán comandante no le hubiese rescatado; y ahora pensaba, _"¿Dar mi vida a solo ser shinigami era suficiente para compensar aquello?"_… Estuvo frente a la tumba meditando por un tiempo más. Pensó en ir a ver a Akio, quería hablar con el joven.

\- Pero no puedo ir en éste estado, él no tiene por qué verme así – Se dijo al final.

Caminaba y meditaba sobre su relación amistosa con Akio, era verdad que entre los dos había confianza, pero Sajin, aun no podía hablar de su pasado tan abiertamente como Akio lo hacía; es más, Komamura envidiaba un poco la forma de ser de Akio, siempre parecía que todos sus problemas no lo detenían, de alguna u otra forma, sonreía para los demás.

\- Ojala pudiese sonreír tanto como él lo hace; siempre se ve lindo así... – Se detuvo ante lo que había dicho – ¿El me parece lindo?... bueno, pero es lindo como amigo…

Komamura simplemente dejó de hablar y se dirigió a su hogar, tendría que ver a Akio luego, debería tratar de ser un poco más sincero cuando lo volviese a ver.

***En el mundo material***

Komamura llegó a la casa de Akio en la noche, sabía que era el día libre del chico, pero le sorprendió no encontrarlo. Miró bien por el lugar y encontró una nota en la mesa de trabajo de Akio; aquella nota, era para él.

"_Sajin, lamento no estar en casa, tengo que trabajar hoy, pero te dejo algo de lo que llevo escrito. Akio"_

Se veía que Akio había previsto aquella nota por sí Sajin iba a verlo esa noche, releyó la nota y se sintió un poco desanimado por no encontrarse con Akio. Pero no sentía ánimos de regresar a la sociedad de almas; tomó los escritos más recientes que Akio había dejado y se sentó en la cama para leerlos.

Pasaba de la medianoche, Komamura estaba profundamente dormido, tenía a un lado suyo, las hojas de los escritos de Akio; el capitán estaba tan dormido que no escuchó cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Akio entró y lanzó su mochila al sofá de la sala, caminaba a paso desanimado, se dirigió al baño y tomó una rápida ducha; fue cuando entró a su habitación, que vio a Komamura profundamente dormido en la cama, se veía tan tranquilo y tan lindo; Akio se acercó al capitán sin hacer ruido, tomó las cobijas y le cubrió.

\- No pensé que realmente fuera a venir hoy – Dijo Akio en su cocina, preparando una rápida cena – se ve que vino aun cuando estaba cansado, seguro tuvo mucho trabajo de shinigami.

Akio terminó de cenar rápido y preparó el sofá para dormir en él, no iba a despertar a Komamura, se sentía feliz de haberle visto, aunque fuera dormido, su corazón comenzó a latirle aceleradamente. Akio se sentó en el sofá y se tocó el pecho.

\- ¿Qué me pasa?... Esta sensación cálida… – El joven se levantó y abrió el pequeño altar que tenía, tomó la foto de su madre, la contemplo por largo tiempo y pensando en silencio – Mamá, ¿Qué es lo tengo?…

Komamura se despertó repentinamente, había escuchados ruidos leves de la sala y se sorprendió cuando vio que tenía una manta cobijándolo, de inmediato reconoció la voz de Akio; conforme se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación, escuchaba que el joven hablaba con alguien. Abrió muy despacio la puerta de la habitación y se quedó mirando como el joven hablaba con una fotografía, se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando.

\- Akio… – Sajin le habló tranquilamente a su joven amigo – ¿Estas bien?

\- Sajin, te he despertado – Dijo Akio rápidamente mientras se limpiaba un poco la cara y dejaba la foto en su lugar – estoy bien, gracias por preguntar… y tú, ¿Cómo estás?

Sajin se acercó a Akio y se sentó al lado del joven, mirando el altar.

\- He estado bien, ¿ella es tu madre? – Sajin contempló con cuidado la fotografía – Te pareces mucho a ella.

\- Eso me han dicho algunos – Respondió Akio – ésta foto es la única que tengo de ella.

\- ¿Por qué la única?… Es verdad, nunca te lo había preguntado, pero, ¿Qué pasó con tu familia?

Akio miró a Komamura, había esperado que nunca le preguntase eso, pero lo había hecho, se levantó y cerró el pequeño altar, después se sentó en el sillón, era la primera vez que Sajin veía tan serio a Akio. El capitán estuvo a punto de disculparse por lo que había dicho, pero no pudo.

\- Hace tres años, vivía en Osaka con mi padre, dos hermanas mayores y mi madre; por ser el único varón en la familia querían dejarme a cargo del puesto de contador de mi padre – Akio suspiró tristemente – Pero a mí no me gusta nada relacionado con vivir en una oficina y viendo números el resto de mi vida, así que me negué y dije que quería ser escritor; una noche, mientras escribía, mi padre y yo tuvimos una acalorada discusión, nos dijimos de todo en ese momento; pero al final, lo único en que todo terminó, fue conmigo tomando mis cosas y saliendo de mi casa, negando que tenía familia, tomé el dinero que tenía de trabajos anteriores y me aleje lo más que pude de todos… No tuve noticias de nadie, hasta hace un año, una de mis hermanas me llamó y me dijo que nuestra madre había estado muy enferma, quise ir a verla pero nunca tuve el valor y pensaba que tendría tiempo después, que ella se recuperaría; al final ella falleció – Akio guardo silencio y agachó la mirada – Nunca pude ir al funeral, solo visité la tumba una vez y tomé la foto de su tumba.

Akio se detuvo y el silencio decía que no diría más. Komamura lo miraba, se preguntaba cómo era que Akio había logrado sobrellevar esa carga él solo.

\- Perdóname Sajin, ya puse el ambiente muy triste – Dijo Akio, sonriendo un poco.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte, yo fui quien pregunto algo que seguro no querías recordar, perdóname a mí.

\- Tranquilo, está bien, si no hablase de esto, creo que no podría soportarlo, es algo que tengo que dejar ir lentamente.

Komamura le agitó el cabello juguetonamente a Akio. El corazón de Akio comenzó a latirle aceleradamente, sentir esa mano tan grande y cálida, cuando dirigió su mirada a Sajin, vio que le sonreía, pero los ojos de Sajin estaban llenos de nostalgia, veía un sentimiento que quería salir pero no podía.

\- ¿Que te sucede Sajin? ¿Por qué siempre tienes esa mirada?

Sajin cerró los ojos y dejo su mano apoyada en Akio, supo que era momento de tener confianza con él; además, el chico le había dicho algo que no había querido ver, debía dejar salir poco a poco todo lo que cargaba en su corazón.

\- Akio… antes, yo era repudiado por mi aspecto; avergonzado de lo que era, hui de mi clan y vagué solo mucho tiempo, hasta que conocí a Kaname Tousen, él fue mi mejor y único amigo en aquel entonces – A Komamura le temblaba la voz al hablar, pero quería proseguir – Pese a ser su amigo, hubo algunas cosas que no supe ver, que no supe comprender a tiempo, hasta que fue tarde. Tousen se volvió un enemigo de la sociedad de almas y tuve que pelear contra él, pensé que podía salvarlo y al final lo perdí; nunca dejó de pensar en él, en que por mi culpa tuvo ese destino...

Komamura guardo silencio de repente, las imágenes de lo que hablaba estaban pasando frente a él rápidamente; se sentía mareado, pero al sentir las manos de Akio, sintió algo de alivio; por instinto, abrazó a Akio, una lagrima comenzó a salir de sus ojos.

\- Perdóname por llorar – Dijo Komamura en voz baja.

\- Descuida, si te duele grita, si sufres llora, no hay nada de malo en eso, eres alguien que aún está vivo – Respondió Akio.

Komamura no supo el porqué, pero simplemente cerró los ojos, y comenzó a quedarse dormido, aun abrazando a Akio, el cual, decidió no molestar al capitán y dejar que descansase. Akio tardó bastante en dormir, pero en brazos de Komamura no sentía ni el frio, ni el tiempo pasar, sin embargo, escuchaba como Sajin repetía en sueños el mismo nombre "Tousen…Tousen…"

***En la sociedad de almas***

Komamura llegaba a su hogar pasadas unas horas del amanecer, estaba agitado ya que había tenido que usar shumpo todo el camino para regresar, pero se también sentía muy aliviado. Haber contado parte de su pasado y haber dormido junto a Akio, sí que le había ayudado; Sajin cerraba los ojos y sentía al joven en su pecho, su corazón le latía con fuerza y una nueva emoción despertaba en su ser, entonces, una imagen de él y Akio besándose paso por su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? – Komamura abrió los ojos rápidamente – ¿Porque me imaginé eso?... ¿será que me estoy enamorando?... No, eso no es posible para mí.

Komamura decidió darse un baño rápido y cambiarse de ropa, pero eso no le ayudó para sacarse a Akio de la cabeza, más que tenía el aroma humano del chico presente, su sonrisa, su voz.

\- Akio… Desde que te conocí todo está cambiando, ¿Me podría enamorar de ti? – Meditaba en el baño.

Al salir camino a su división, iba completamente distraído, los shinigamis lo saludaban y él tardaba bastante en responder, hasta que le hablaban una segunda vez; chocaba constantemente con algunas cosas, como si hubiese olvidado que estaban ahí.

\- ¿Sera verdad?... ¿El capitán estará enamorado?...

Comenzaban a correr los rumores en la división, todos se preguntaban por los cambios emocionales que notaban del capitán.

\- Dicen que es alguien del mundo material… Alguien a quien salvó

\- Pero ¿Qué ese no era un chico al que salvó nada más?

\- Entonces el capitán…

El teniente Tetsuzaemon tenía que estar regañando a todos los miembros de la división para que dejasen los rumores y volviesen al trabajo; aunque él también estaba interesado en saber más; algunos shinigamis de la división, se habían enterado que el capitán Komamura salía en las noches e iba al mundo humano; nadie se atrevía a decir nada, pues cada vez que volvía, se le veía sonreír y ser más enérgico que de costumbre; al final, todos deducían que estaba enamorado.

\- No estaría mal que el capitán esté enamorado, pero si se enamoró del chico al que salvo ¿Será aceptado? – comentaba Tetsuzaemon en silencio – Pero, el capitán dijo que le había limpiado la memoria, él no tendría por qué ir a ver a ese chico, al menos que haya mentido.

Antes de que Tetsuzaemon quisiera seguir con su pensamiento, un miembro de la primera división llegó con un mensaje, requerían que el teniente Tetsuzaemon se presentase ante el capitán comandante lo antes posible. En el cuartel de la división uno, Tetsuzaemon se sentía algo nervioso, nunca antes lo habían citado a él solo; al entrar, saludo con una inclinación y espero a saber el motivo de por qué estaba allí.

\- Teniente Iba Tetsuzaemon, gracias por venir – Yamamoto hablaba calmadamente, como siempre – La razón por la que está aquí es porque necesito que vigile de cerca al capitán Sajin Komamura.

\- ¿Qué?, pero ¿Por qué?… Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero el capitán Komamura no ha hecho nada malo y nunca lo haría…

Yamamoto golpeó su bastón contra el suelo, pidiendo silencio.

\- Recientemente, el capitán Mayuri decidió registrar una zona alejada del ryukongai, en donde el capitán Komamura ha estado abriendo sekaimons para ir al mundo humano, ésta situación no es muy frecuente, pero se repite cada dos o tres semanas; se dio el reporte de que ha estado en una zona particular del pueblo de Karakura; ahora, lo necesitamos a usted, teniente Tetsuzaemon, para que siga al capitán Komamura cada vez que vaya al mundo humano y que nos reporte todo lo que suceda.

Tetsuzaemon tuvo que acatar la orden del capitán comandante, pero se sentía mal consigo mismo y más aun con aquel encargo; aunque le preocupaba lo que le habían dicho.

\- ¿Por qué el capitán Komamura tiene que ir al mundo humano?, ¿Acaso será cierto que se ha enamorado de alguien en el mundo material?

En la división no dijo a nadie de la reunión que tuvo con el capitán Yamamoto; estuvo practicando las técnicas de lucha con varios miembros de la división, después, se dedicó a resolver el papeleo de los reportes de la división, pero hiciera lo que hiciera, no dejaba de preocuparse por lo que tendría que hacer. Tetsuzaemon pasaba cerca de la oficina de Komamura, y escuchó, como el capitán hablaba para sí mismo.

\- … Bien, lo llevaré a ese lugar la próxima vez que lo vea; seguro que eso le hará feliz… La verdad, sí que quiero verle sonreír mucho, es lindo cuando sonríe – Komamura suspiraba – Y todo lo que escribe, siempre permite que yo sea el primero en leer, además de que me encanta cuando cocina…

Tetsuzaemon se apartó del lugar, sorprendido por todo lo que acababa de escuchar; ahora podía ver que los rumores sobre el capitán Komamura enamorado, eran ciertos. Una parte de él se alegraba por su capitán, pero otra se preocupaba por lo que fueran a decir los demás shinigamis.

\- Tendré que seguirlo, no tengo otra opción.

***En el mundo material***

\- Hola Akio – Komamura estaba llegando a la casa de Akio – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Sajin, que bueno verte, estoy bien ¿Y tú?

Akio y Komamura estaban hablando y cenando alegremente entre los dos; Tetsuzaemon los miraba desde lejos, escondiendo su reiatsu; examinaba al joven humano; se preguntaba como el capitán Komamura se había enamorado de alguien así. Antes de sacar cualquier conclusión, tenía que seguir observando.

\- Por cierto Akio – Komamura comenzó a hablar, una vez terminada su cena – ¿Hoy no te gustaría salir?

\- ¿Eh?... Pues, no estaría mal, pero ¿A dónde iríamos? – Preguntó el chico.

\- Es una sorpresa – Dijo Komamura sonriéndole.

Akio miraba a Komamura mucho más alegre y desenvuelto después de su última visita; ahora se preguntaba qué era lo que Komamura planeaba para salir aquella noche. Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos, llevando un par de mantas por el frio, Komamura cargó al joven en su espalda, ya que usaría su shumpo. Akio se sentía extraño que lo cargaran así, pero no le incomodaba.

Komamura salió rápidamente por la ventana de la habitación de Akio, el joven no pudo contener su asombro, al ver y sentir la velocidad con que Komamura llegaba de un lugar a otro abarcando grandes distancias en poco tiempo. El paisaje nocturno que recorrían era tranquilo y silencioso, en el cielo, se veían un gran conjunto de nubes, posiblemente aquella noche llovería, y pese a ser ya casi invierno, no se sentía frio alguno; ambos lo disfrutaban en silencio, aunque el misterio de a dónde iban, seguía presente en todo momento. Finalmente, llegaron a un lugar que Akio reconoció inmediatamente; ambos habían llegado al panteón del pueblo de Osaka. Akio descendió de la espalda de Komamura y miró hacia lo que se alcanzaba a ver del pueblo; se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado nada por aquel lugar.

\- Sajin, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

\- Después de que me dijiste que habías podido venir solo una vez aquí, pensé que extrañarías poder ver a tu madre – Comenzó a decir Komamura.

\- Gracias Sajin – Akio sonrió de la manera más sincera a Komamura – En serio, te lo agradezco, es como si me leyeras la mente – Akio se abrazó a Sajin.

Ambos caminaron entre las tumbas, Sajin llevaba de la mano a Akio para guiarlo y que no fuera a caer, él veía mejor en aquel lugar oscuro y mal iluminado. Iban a paso, un poco lento, pues Akio trataba de recordar en que parte estaba la tumba; tras unas horas, lograron dar con la que buscaban.

Akio miró la tumba llena de hojas, se veía que no la habían limpiado como se debía, además de que ya comenzaba a cuartearse de en algunas partes; Akio se inclinó en señal de respeto y se arrodilló juntando las manos para rezar, Komamura hizo lo mismo en señal de respeto; al terminar los dos, comenzaron a quitar las hojas secas que habían caído en aquel otoño; Sajin le ayudo y entonces, de su ropa, saco una hoja y un lápiz, comenzó a dibujar un hermoso gorrión en su nido con tres polluelos, dejo el dibujo en la tumba.

\- Creo que unas flores quedaban mejor, pero se me olvido traerlas – Comentó Komamura.

\- Creo que el dibuja queda mejor; porque si hubieses llegado con flores, hubiera sido un poco raro – Akio se rio por lo bajo; _"Aunque hubiese sido lindo"_ pensó.

Antes de que los dos pudiesen seguir hablando, se escuchó un trueno y comenzaron a caer grandes gotas de lluvia, Sajin tomó a Akio con un brazo y uso su shumpo para llegar al templo que debía haber en el lugar, todos los cementerios en Japón tenían uno al menos. Lograron encontrarlo, pero al entrar en él, tanto Sajin como Akio, estaban algo empapados, principalmente sus ropas, pero una de las mantas que había cargado Komamura, se habia empapado tambien, solo una estaba un poco humeda, Sajin las sacudió al instante; la tormenta era intensa y el frio comenzó a hacerse presente.

\- Sera mejor que nos quitemos la ropa o terminaremos cogiendo una pulmonía – Comentó Akio mientras se quitaba su ropa mojada.

Sajin tomó la unica manta seca que tenían manta y cubrió a Akio con ella.

\- Tú la necesitas más – Komamura comenzó a estornudar por la ropa mojada que llevaba.

\- Sajin, deberías quitarte la ropa, no quiero que te enfermes.

Ambos discutieron un poco sobre la situación, pero al final, Sajin accedió a quitarse su ropa de shinigami; ambos semidesnudos, solo con su ropa interior, Akio usando unos bóxer azules y Sajin un fundoshi blanco. Akio tomó la manta y se la pasó por los hombros a Komamura, después el capitán, rodeo el cuerpo de Akio con sus grandes y musculosos brazos; así los dos no pasarían frio. Sin embargo, el calor que sentían al estar así, era intenso e incrementaba momento a momento; pero el sonido de la lluvia los distraía de pensar en sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin embargo, aquella noche la lluvia no parecía detenerse, los comenzaban a quedarse dormidos.

\- Komamura… veras, en navidad, me gustaría darte un regalo, por todo lo que has hecho por mí y bueno… no sé, si podríamos vernos ese día – Dijo Akio en voz baja y muy apenado.

\- En navidad – Komamura se quedó pensativo, faltaban tres semanas – Claro que sí, nos veremos ese día, es una promesa.

Akio se recargó en el pecho de Komamura y comenzó a quedarse dormido, pero muy feliz.

\- Gracias, te quiero Sajin.

\- Gracias a ti Akio, también te quiero – Y por instinto, Komamura le dio un beso en la frente al joven…

Los dos se abrazaron aún más, como si en silencio se confesaran los fuertes sentimientos del corazón. Lo que no sabían, era que el teniente Tetsuzaemon, empapado en la lluvia, había escuchado lo necesario, para sacar una conclusión de la situación y reportar todo lo necesario al comandante Genryuurasai Yamamoto.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Regalo**_

Iba Tetsuzaemon estaba terminando de dar el reporte de lo que había visto y oído en el mundo material; Yamamoto lo escuchaba en silencio.

\- Gracias por el reporte teniente Tetsuzaemon, puede retirarse– Comentó el capitán Yamamoto; esperó a que el teniente saliera del recinto – Así que el capitán Komamura está enamorado, pero es de un humano, me preguntó ¿Qué hará después?...

Sajin había tardado en volver a la sociedad de almas aquel día, era pasado de mediodía cuando se presentó en su cuartel. Estaba de muy buen humor, pese a la cantidad de trabajo que había por realizar; todos en la división lo veían y comenzaban a susurrar entre ellos sobre qué era lo que habría estado haciendo con su pareja. Cuando, por fin, Komamura estuvo en su oficina, estuvo pensando en que regalarle para navidad a Akio, tenía la mirada perdida y sonreía sin razón aparente. Tetsuzaemon llamó a la puerta de la oficina del capitán Komamura; entró una vez que le dieron permiso.

\- Tetsuzaemon, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Capitán, quería preguntarle – Tetsuzaemon estaba nervios y le costaba hablar – ¿Es cierto que está enamorado?

Komamura miró a su teniente por un instante, la sonrisa que había tenido, se desvaneció, no sabía si responder con la verdad.

\- Dime, ¿Sería tan malo si yo me enamorara de alguien? – Komamura se levantó de su escritorio y miró por la ventana que había en su oficina – Sé que por mi apariencia, muchos piensan que enamorarme es algo que no me sucederá o que no me atrevería a sentir, tal vez tengan razón; pero, hay algo que no puedo negar y es que tengo un corazón, que estoy vivo…

Tetsuzaemon se sorprendió de lo que escuchaba, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que su capitán comenzaba a cambiar, se sintió mal consigo mismo por haberle seguido y por lo que acababa de preguntar. Komamura, siguió hablando.

\- Puede que si esté enamorado; me enamore de alguien que me hizo ver que tenía un corazón y que me ayudo a dejar salir la carga que cargaba conmigo mismo desde hacía mucho tiempo – Komamura volvió a sonreír – Si quieres, puedes decírselos a los de la división, por lo que he visto y escuchado, todos ya se dieron cuenta.

Antes de que ambos pudieran seguir hablando, una mariposa negra llegó al lugar, era de la división uno, solo llegaban esas mariposas cuando el capitán comandante convocaba a reunión. Komamura tuvo que salir de inmediato a la primera división. Cuando llegó ahí, se percató de que era el único capitán en el lugar, comenzó a preocuparse un poco, al entrar en la sala de reuniones, estaba vacío y solo se encontraba Yamamoto esperándolo.

\- Capitán Komamura, entre y cierre la puerta – Yamamoto hablaba seriamente.

Komamura obedeció al instante, el ambiente era demasiado estresante; el capitán Komamura sospechaba que el capitán comandante debía haberse enterado de sus visitas al mundo humano.

\- Capitán del séptimo escuadrón Sajin Komamura; sabes por qué motivo te solicite que vinieras ¿Verdad?

\- No lo sé – Dijo Komamura tranquilamente.

Yamamoto miró seriamente a Komamura, y golpeó ligeramente el suelo con su bastón al momento de levantarse.

\- Sajin, no mientas por favor, eso es algo que no te va bien; sabes que estas aquí porque has estado visitando el mundo material constantemente, has estado en contacto a un joven humano, dime, ese humano ¿Es el mismo humano que dijiste que ayudaste?

\- Si, mentí cuando dije que le había limpiado la memoria – Komamura temblaba por decir la verdad – Se llama Akio, es escritor, le salve la vida dos veces, quise limpiarle la memoria pero comencé a llevarme bien con él…

\- estás enamorado de él ¿Verdad? – Yamamoto le miraba con mucha tranquilidad.

Komamura solamente asintió, ya no podía negar lo que sentía. Yamamoto siguió preguntándole sobre Akio, quería conocer más del chico y saber si era digno de confianza o no; pidiéndole a Komamura que no ocultase nada. Cuando Komamura terminó de hablar, Yamamoto guardo un largo silencio.

\- Dime Komamura, ¿Volverás a verlo?

\- Si, le prometí volver a verlo en navidad – Contestó Komamura.

\- Entiendo – Yamamoto suspiró y añadió – Puede retirarse capitán Komamura.

El capitán Komamura salió del lugar de reuniones muy nervioso; caminó por todo el gotei sin destino alguno, su mente daba vueltas, pues estaba asustado de lo que fuera a pasar; por un momento, pensó que el capitán comandante daría la orden para que le borraran a Akio la memoria. Regresó rápidamente a su división y trató de hacer lo posible para que no se le notase la preocupación, se encerró en su oficina.

\- ¿Qué haré si pierdo a Akio?… No tengo opción, debo decirle lo que siento.

Llamaron a la puerta, Tetsuzaemon, y algunos miembros de la división entraron a la oficina; antes de que Komamura pudiese preguntar qué era lo que sucedía, todos comenzaron a hablar, casi al mismo tiempo.

\- Capitán, queremos decirle que nos sentimos felices por usted; sabemos que está enamorado de alguien del mundo material…

\- Se ve que a quien quiere lo hace sonreír y eso es bueno, queremos que sea siempre feliz…

\- Nosotros le apoyamos capitán Komamura… Que no importe lo que digan los demás…

El capitán Komamura estaba sin palabras, viendo a los miembros de su división animándole de esa manera; todos en su división querían saber acerca de cómo el capitán se había enamorado.

\- Capitán, ¿Cuándo piensa volver a ver a su pareja? - Preguntó Tetsuzaemon.

\- Pues, prometí volver a verlo en nochebuena, para pasar la navidad con él.

Los miembros del escuadrón comenzaron a preguntar si el capitán ya tenía preparado algún regalo para ese día, y cuando él contestó que aún no tenía nada preparado; todos se ofrecieron a ayudarle para conseguir un buen regalo. Sajin comenzó a compartir con todos, lo que sabía de Akio.

***En el mundo material***

Akio estaba saliendo de la editorial con la que estaba trabajando; pese a estar nevando y hacer frio aquella tarde, caminaba con ánimos y muy sonriente. Su libro se estaba comenzando a vender muy bien y acababa de recibir su primer pago de las ventas, además de que le habían dado un ejemplar de su libro que el mismo había solicitado.

\- Bien, ya tengo el regalo para Sajin – Decía alegremente.

Miraba el cielo nublado y pensaba que era lo que haría cuando viera a Komamura en navidad; la verdad deseaba mucho poder pasar mucho más tiempo con él a diferencia de las otras veces, pensaba en que podrían salir a algún lugar cerca en la noche, siempre y cuando el clima lo permitiera.

\- También tengo que ver que cocinare esa noche, supongo que será algo que no tenga zanahorias, aunque no estaría mal tratar de convencerlo que las pruebe – comenzó a reírse – pero mejor no, se podría molestar.

Akio se apresuró a llegar a la estación del tren y llegar a su casa, para poder cambiarse y así ir a su trabajo en el centro comercial, pesé a que su libro comenzaba a venderse, no podía descuidar su otro trabajo, ya que si lo hacía, no tendría suficiente para seguir rentando el departamento.

Cuando llegó al centro comercial, saludo como de costumbre a todos sus compañeros, pero estos lo veían y se reían.

\- ¿Qué les sucede? ¿Por qué esa risa extraña? – Preguntó Akio.

\- Ya dinos, ¿de quién estás enamorado? – Pregunto un amigo de Akio – Y no lo niegues, porque lo tienes escrito en la cara.

\- ¿Qué les hace pensar que estoy enamorado? – preguntó Akio sonrojándose bastante.

\- Por favor, es un secreto a voces; primero te animas a mostrarnos lo que escribes, te animas a ir a las editoriales para publicar, siempre tienes la mirada soñadora cada cierto tiempo… estás enamorado.

Akio pensó en esas palabras, "estar enamorado"; la imagen de Komamura se hizo presenté en su mente, no había dejado de pensar en él, inclusive los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban con solo mencionar su nombre.

\- Y bueno, ¿nos vas a decir como es esa persona?

\- Dinos también como se conocieron.

Akio pensó un poco en eso, y al final comenzó a describir a Komamura como pudo.

\- Pues… esa persona es noble, valiente, muy sincero y casi siempre serio, pero tiene un gran corazón… Nos conocimos cuando me salvó de un accidente, y nos comenzamos a ver muy seguido.

Se detuvo cuando sus recuerdos lo llevaron a su último encuentro con Sajin, recordar cómo se sentía su pelaje… se sonrojó y dejó de hablar. Antes de que sus amigos pudieran seguir preguntándole, sonó la campana de inicio del turno, así que todos se dedicaron a trabajar con entusiasmo ya que esperaban los bonos de navidad. Cuando todos salieron, estaban hablando sobre un intercambio de nochebuena, y al mismo tiempo, volvían a molestar a Akio sobre que dijera más acerca de quien estaba enamorado; pero como el clima nevado se ponía más frio, tuvieron que despedirse para no pescar un resfriado.

Akio en su hogar veía la televisión y tomaba un chocolate caliente, mientras se mantenía caliente con la manta que había compartido con Komamura; se sentía alegre y con miedo al mismo tiempo, sabía que estaba enamorado del shinigami, pero le aterraba pensar que si Sajin descubría eso, dejaría de visitarlo; se daba cuenta de que no podía mantener ocultos sus sentimientos para siempre, pero simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Tomó el libro que le habían dado en la editorial, pensaba en dedicarle un pensamiento a Sajin en ese libro y todavía debía pensar en cómo envolverlo; puso la televisión en un canal de música y por suerte estaban transmitiendo el concierto de un grupo favorito suyo, SID; al ir escuchando las canciones, pudo relajarse y pensar mejor en cómo preparar el regalo para Sajin…

**_*24 de diciembre – Nochebuena*_**

En el centro comercial, todos los trabajadores estaban festejando la fiesta del día, habían hecho un pequeño intercambio de regalos de navidad y todos habían recibido un jugoso bono de fin de año, además, después de la fiesta, comenzaban las vacaciones para todos.

\- Y ¿A qué hora te verás con tu cita Akio? – Preguntaban burlonamente sus amigos.

Akio simplemente les contestaba a todos que en cuanto saliese del centro comercial, él se vería con esa "persona".

La fiesta en el centro comercial acabo cerca de las diez de la noche; Akio se despidió de todos y les deseo feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo, ya que no los vería hasta el próximo año; todos se despidieron de la misma manera. Akio corría lo más rápido que podía en el clima frio, su corazón parecía salírsele del pecho con solo pensar que en breve vería a Sajin.

Al llegar al departamento, dejó sus cosas y su chamarra en el recibidor, corrió hasta la cocina y sacó del refrigerador todo para preparar una cena rápida pero especial para ese día, el tiempo parecía no pasar, de pronto, escuchó esa voz tan familiar que había esperado oír.

\- Feliz navidad, Akio – Sajin le sonreía al joven desde la puerta de la cocina.

Sajin iba vestido con una yukata verde oscuro, con detalles en verde claro, le quedaba muy bien, además de usar ese día una bufanda azul celeste.

\- Feliz navidad, Sajin – Dijo Akio, dejando lo que cocinaba un momento, para abrazar a Sajin, quien le devolvió el abrazó afectivamente.

\- Espero no haber llegado en mal momento – Comentó Sajin mirando la cena que se cocinaba – ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Akio aceptó y entre los dos se pusieron a terminar la cena, que consistía en una crema de almendras, un pastel de carne con ensalada de manzanas y de postre, una gelatina de frutos rojos. Además, para acompañar todo aquello, Akio preparaba un ponche de frutas y Sajin había llevado unas cuantas botellas de sake para la noche.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, los dos comieron y platicaron alegremente; bebieron algo de sake, aunque ninguno lo acostumbraba a beber muy seguido, pero esa noche era especial. Cerca de la medianoche, Akio sacó el regalo que había preparado, y Komamura también hizo lo mismo; los dos intercambiaron sus regalos al mismo tiempo. El regalo para Akio, era una pintura hecha con técnica tradicional japonesa, un hermoso paisaje con cerezos dejando caer sus pétalos, un lago, y flores de lis adornando el fondo; y en una parte, había dos siluetas al pie de un cerezo, y Akio se dio cuenta de que era él con Komamura.

\- Muchas gracias Sajin, no sabes lo feliz que soy de conocerte – Dijo Akio abrazando fuertemente al capitán.

\- Yo también soy feliz de tenerte en mi vida – Respondió sinceramente Komamura, cargando al joven para abrazarlo.

Cuando Sajin bajo a Akio de nuevo al suelo, debido al sake, se sintió mareado y cayó encima del joven.

\- Akio, perdóname ¿Estás bien?...

En el momento en que Sajin se estaba por levantar, su mirada se cruzó con la de Akio, el silencio se hizo presente, los dos parecían escuchar sus corazones latir con intensidad.

\- Akio, me gustas mucho… estoy enamorado de ti – Las palabras salieron de Sajin por si solas.

El joven se quedó enmudecido por esa confesión, quería moverse o decir algo, pero no podía; pero antes de poder hacer algo, solo observó como Komamura se acercaba a él lentamente, inclinaba un poco la cabeza, cerraba los ojos y le besaba. Akio sintió los labios de Komamura tocar los suyos, su mente parecía dejar de funcionar y se dejó llevar por el instinto y comenzó a corresponder aquel acto.

\- Sajin, también me gustas – dijo Akio después del beso – te amo.

La mirada de Sajin se iluminó y cargó a Akio para besarlo de nuevo; no esperaba que el joven le hubiese correspondido, se sentía tan feliz. Ambos se abrazaron, no querían separarse, y aun llevados por el instinto, se dirigieron al cuarto de Akio. Sajin colocó a Akio en la cama con suavidad, le besaba, se perdía en su aroma humano; Akio disfrutaba ese momento, lentamente, tocó el pelaje de su compañero; sin embargo comenzó a sentirse nervioso, tuvo que interrumpir lo que hacía con Sajin y salió de la habitación un momento, para ir a mojarse la cara y despejarse.

\- Esto que estoy haciendo con Sajin, ¿Estará bien?...

Cuando Akio regresó a la habitación, Sajin lo esperaba sentado en la cama, semidesnudo, solo usando su fundoshi blanco; Komamura le sonrió a Akio y extendió su mano, invitándole a acercarse. Akio comenzó a avanzar hacia él muy nervioso, sabía lo que pasaría esa noche, una parte de él lo deseaba y otra estaba aterrada. Al llegar a Komamura, Akio fue rodeado por los brazos de Komamura y se sumergió con él en un cálido abrazo, la respiración de Sajin era tranquila y eso parecía calmar los nervios del joven.

Los dos comenzaron a besarse nuevamente y esta vez, una nueva sensación se hizo presente. Akio comenzó a desvestirse con ayuda de Sajin y mientras eso sucedía, la excitación del capitán lobo crecía segundo a segundo, eso Akio lo sentía y no pudo evitar sentir la misma excitación; al final Sajin y Akio estaban completamente desnudos, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos. Komamura llevo su mano delicadamente a la parte intima de Akio y comenzó a estimularle lentamente, el joven comenzó a jadear en cuanto eso sucedió.

\- Sajin… eres tan lindo…

\- Tú no te quedas atrás, mi Akio…

Komamura acarició el cuerpo de Akio, mientras lo recostaba bocabajo en la cama; el joven trató de relajarse lo más que pudo, sintió las manos de Sajin estimularle aún más, al mismo tiempo que sentía la parte intima de Komamura tocarle, tan cálida y húmeda.

\- Trataré de no lastimarte – Komamura le susurraba en el oído a Akio.

Sajin tomó la cadera de Akio y la elevó, comenzó a penetrarle lentamente; Akio jadeaba y mordía la almohada para ahogar el grito de dolor, Komamura se detenía por momentos y mordía suavemente el cuello y los hombros de Akio para distraerle del dolor. Después de un momento, Komamura comenzó a mover su cadera, entrando y saliendo, a un ritmo muy despacio; con ambas manos sostenía la cadera de Akio cerca de él, mientras que el joven jadeaba por ese placentero momento que disfrutaba. Sajin se inclinó sobre Akio, su pelaje acaricio el cuerpo de su amado, le abrazo.

\- Sajin... Sajin… eres tan cálido… Te amo… – Decía Akio entre jadeos.

\- Yo también te amo… Gracias por dejarme estar en tu vida… Akio, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?...

\- Si Sajin…

Los movimientos de Sajin sobre la cadera de Akio, se hicieron intensos y más rápidos; los dos jadearon de placer, se fundían en ese acto único. Komamura cubrió a Akio con su cuerpo en el momento del clímax; Akio sintió dentro de sí un calor liquido inundarle y al mismo tiempo, el dejaba salir un calor similar. Los dos dejaron salir un jadeo de placer y alivio del momento que habían pasado, ninguno de los dos sentía el frio de aquella noche, a pesar de que estaba nevando. Sajin se levantó y se recostó de lado, abrazando a Akio, acunándolo en su brazo izquierdo; el cual estaba completamente exhausto, estaba a punto de dormirse.

\- Akio ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, nunca me he sentido tan bien.

Ambos se besaron y Akio acarició el rostro de Sajin, y éste comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con su nariz y sus bigotes. Los dos tomaron las mantas que había, y aun desnudos, se cubrieron y se abandonaron al sueño…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí lo que considero que es la mitad de esta historia, esperando que sigan disfrutando de esta historia ya que aun hay más yaoi de Komamura por publicar jejejeje ;3

YAOI FOREVER!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: Razón y corazón**_

Akio estaba despertándose, los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban algo nublados en su mente, pero pudo despejarlos, ya que se dio cuenta que aún era abrazado por el cálido cuerpo de Sajin. Akio miró al capitán dormir tan calmadamente, le rascó cariñosamente bajo la barbilla y Sajin emitió un gruñido de gusto; Akio trató de moverse un poco y sintió un intenso dolor en su cadera, no pudo evitar un pequeño quejido. Komamura comenzó a despertarse.

\- Buenos días Akio – Sajin saludo con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días Sajin, lamento si te desperté.

Sajin se acercó a Akio y le besó cariñosamente en los labios, el joven disfrutó de ese beso matutino y deseaba no levantarse, quedarse así con Komamura todo el día, pero sus estómagos comenzaron a rugir de hambre, debían levantarse.

\- Qué te parece que después de desayunar, nos bañemos – Sugirió Komamura.

\- Eso me gustaría – Respondió Akio sonriéndole.

Sajin se levantó sin problemas y comenzó a vestirse, Akio trataba de levantarse de manera normal, pero el dolor de su cadera le inmovilizó cuando apenas se hubo sentado en la cama. Sajin notó eso y se acercó él, colocó una mano en la cadera de Akio y en poco tiempo, el dolor se había calmado.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Solamente te curé el dolor con mi kido – explicó Komamura – creo que habrá que practicar mucho, para que tu cadera se acostumbre.

Cuando los dos estuvieron vestidos de nuevo, se pusieron a recalentar lo que había quedado de la cena de anoche; desayunaron uno al lado del otro y al final se prepararon para bañarse; Komamura aprendió como en el mundo material calentaban el agua, a través de un sistema que usaba gas. Los dos estaban en la disfrutando mucho una ducha caliente, además que entre los dos se lavaban sus cuerpos; al salir se sentían frescos y relajados, y a pesar de que querían estar todavía más tiempo juntos, Sajin debía regresar a la sociedad de almas.

\- Prometo regresar para recibir el año nuevo junto a ti, mi Akio – Dijo al despedirse.

\- Te estaré esperando, mi lindo lobito.

Antes de que Sajin se fuera, de su yukata, sacó un collar de plata con el dije de un lobo aullando, se lo colocó a Akio como prueba de su relación y le dio un último beso.

***En la sociedad de almas***

Sajin estaba en su división contando como le había ido con Akio, que ahora era su pareja, todos estaban feliz por el capitán. En ese momento, llegó un miembro de la primera división, citando al capitán Komamura por órdenes de Yamamoto…

\- Sajin, se ve que tuviste una agradable navidad – Decía Yamamoto, una vez que Sajin hubiese llegado.

\- Así fue, capitán comandante, estuve con la persona que amo.

Yamamoto miraba fijamente a Komamura; Sajin presentía que algo malo iba a suceder.

\- Sajin, no es que quiera meterme en tu vida privada, pero ¿Estas consciente de que tú eres un shinigami y el chico es un humano?... No es que esté mal que le quieras, si no, que las vidas de los dos son completamente de mundos diferentes y sabes que no siempre podrás estar cerca de joven al que amas.

\- Comprendo eso y créame que no lo olvido – Repuso Sajin.

\- Entonces, no vuelvas a ver a ese joven – Dijo Yamamoto seriamente.

Komamura cerró los puños fuertemente; antes, hubiera aceptado cualquier orden que el capitán comandante le hubiese dado, sin dudarlo, creyendo que eso era lo correcto, solo guiándose por su razón. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, su vida ya no solo estaba encaminada a seguir órdenes y dar su vida por ello; si no que ahora, su vida era para compartirla con quien quería, sin arrepentirse o avergonzarse por ello. Eso le dictaba el corazón y haría lo que fuese necesario por Akio.

\- Capitán comandante, esta vez no obedeceré su orden; discúlpeme, pero ni usted ni nadie puede mandar sobre mi corazón y sobre a quién debo querer. He estado caminando a ciegas desde que perdí a Tousen, y quien me hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo fue Akio; él es por quien vivo ahora – Komamura habló seriamente y con valor.

Yamamoto miró algo sorprendido a Komamura, nunca hubiera esperado que Sajin le hubiese contestado de esa manera, veía la decisión en sus ojos de defender como fuera todo lo que para él era importante.

\- Si esa es tu respuesta… – Yamamoto suspiró – Esta bien… puedes retirarte.

Sajin se alejó de la primera división, su respiración era agitada y un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, no podía creer lo que le había dicho al capitán Yamamoto, pero había sido sincero y no quería volver a esconder lo que sentía; había vivido mucho tiempo escondiéndose. Mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta de que había algo que debía hacer ese día; rápidamente se encaminó a la tumba de Tousen, al llegar ahí se inclinó ante la tumba y se despidió de su amigo; sentía que todo en su vida por fin tomaba un orden real.

El día de navidad pasaba con tranquilidad para todos en el gotei 13; los shinigamis se la pasaban descansando en aquel día nevado, Sajin estaba bebiendo junto a los miembros de su división, mientras esperaba que el tiempo transcurriese más rápido para que ya llegase el año nuevo; pero en ese momento se alegraba también de estar con su división, todos en su división se pusieron a hacer un karaoke algo improvisado y el ambiente fue tan animado que también él se animó a cantar. Así el día transcurrió más rápido y la noche llegó, todos se fueron a sus hogares a descansar; Sajin en su hogar estaba jugando con Gorou, el perrito lo había extrañado bastante.

\- La próxima vez que esté con Akio, te llevare para que lo conozcas seguro te agradara.

Gorou ladró emocionado por lo que había dicho su amo; Komamura se preparó para dormir, y en aquel momento llamaron a su puerta. Él se extrañó de eso, ya que casi nunca recibía alguna visita; cuando fue a ver, se dio que el capitán Kyoraku era quien llamaba.

\- Buenas noches capitán Komamura, lamento molestarlo a esta hora – Kyoraku saludo con su habitual sonrisa tranquila.

\- Capitán Kyoraku, buenas noches, descuide no molesta su visita, ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

\- Venía a entregarle esto – Kyoraku extendió un sobre rojo a Komamura – Felicidades capitán, será el anfitrión de la cena de capitanes en año nuevo.

Sajin tomó el sobre y sintió que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor; la cena de año nuevo era donde los capitanes del gotei 13 se reunían para dar la bienvenida al año nuevo, nadie podía faltar a ese evento, él lo había olvidado por completo.

\- Capitán Komamura, ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien, es solo que no esperaba esto – respondió mirando el sobre.

\- Bueno, nos vemos después capitán, y feliz navidad.

El capitán Kyoraku se retiró tranquilamente, mientras que Sajin volvía al interior de su hogar, se sentó en su cama y abrió el sobre para leer lo que decía; lo habían seleccionado como anfitrión, estaba más que obligado a asistir a esa cena. Ahora estaba confundido, no quería faltar a la promesa que había hecho, pero tampoco podía faltar a algo que se ligaba a su deber de shinigami.

***En el Mundo material***

Era la noche del 31 de diciembre, Akio estaba nervioso pero emocionado por estar de nuevo con Komamura aquella noche, miraba el reloj, eran las siete y media, había estado escribiendo desde hacía unas horas y estaba por terminar su libro de "El lobo enamorado" esperaba que en cuanto Sajin llegara, le pudiese mostrar lo que había escrito, estaba por escribir el ultimo capitulo.

\- Sajin ya se tardó – comentó en voz baja, mirando por la ventana de su habitación – Bueno, de hecho aún es temprano comparado con las otras veces que ha venido, ojala no tarde.

El departamento parecía muy silencioso y solitario, Akio así lo sentía, comenzó a pensar que era porque era pareja de alguien y porque extrañaba dormir con Sajin. Dejó de escribir un momento y se recostó un momento, se escuchaba desde la calle, los festejos de las personas que iban a los templos sintoístas a celebrar la llegada del año nuevo, también diferentes tipos de música, de artistas callejeros que pasaban por el lugar; Akio comenzó a dormitar por momentos, cuando decidió ver el reloj, ya eran las diez y media de la noche, y Komamura no había llegado.

\- Sajin ¿En dónde estás?...

Dieron las once de la noche, Akio caminaba por su departamento sin poder detenerse, no había cenado pues creía que Sajin llegaría en cualquier momento; se sentó en el sillón y prendió la televisión, los minutos pasaban y Akio se sentía desanimado con cada momento. A la media noche, se escuchó el ruido de la celebración del año nuevo, Akio se vistió para salir y comenzó a caminar por las calles sin rumbo, trataba de sentir la presión en el aire que sentía cuando estaba con Komamura, y a la que se había acostumbrado, vio algunos youkais en los templos reunidos y festejando como las personas que también estaban en esos lugares; Akio anduvo caminando durante bastante tiempo, aun cuando comenzó a nevar, seguía buscando la presencia del shinigami. Regresó a su hogar cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, la cara le ardía debido al frio que había pasado, llegando a su cuarto se cambió y se puso su ropa de dormir. Miró su escrito que estaba por finalizar, lo lanzó a un cajón con furia. Se envolvió en las cobijas, cubriéndose por completo con ellas y solamente pudo llorar en silencio…

Una semana después de año nuevo, Akio había regresado a trabajar, trataba de que no se le notase las veces que había estado llorando extrañando a Sajin; cuando sus amigos le preguntaron sobre lo que había hecho en esas dos semanas, Akio solo respondía que se había visto con su pareja un par de veces, y que después se había despedido de él por que saldría de viaje, pero todo ese día estuvo evitando que le preguntasen más. Al salir, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer en su casa y se fue corriendo; sin embargo, no se dirigía a su hogar, anduvo caminando por el parque donde había sido atacado por el arrancar, hacía tiempo, la primera vez que vio a Sajin. Se sentó al pie de un árbol, la nieve caía, pero en lugar de irse, simplemente se cruzó de brazos sobre sus piernas y escondió el rostro… No supo si había pasado una hora o dos, pero cuando estaba casi dormido, sintió una pesada mano quitándole la nieve, Akio levantó el rostro rápidamente.

\- Akio… – Sajin estaba frente al joven.

Sajin extendió su mano para levantar a Akio, pero se detuvo cuando el joven se hizo hacia atrás, alejándose. Akio se levantó, pero no miraba a Sajin.

\- Hola Sajin… que bueno ver que estas bien – Akio hablaba muy fríamente – Seguro que estás haciendo algún trabajo de shinigami, así que mejor me voy.

Akio pasó al lado de Komamura y se comenzó a alejar; solo había avanzado un par de metros cuando sintió a Komamura sujetarle.

\- Akio, entiendo que estés molesto, te fallé y no cumplí mi promesa, pero escúchame por favor…

\- No tienes nada que decirme Sajin, comprendo por qué el que no hayas venido, tu eres un shinigami y yo solo soy un humano que lo único que hace bien es escribir ¿verdad? – Akio temblaba mientras hablaba – suéltame por favor… suéltame…

Komamura no soltó a Akio, hizo que se diera media vuelta y lo abrazó, sintió al joven temblar entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Por qué?... ¿Porque me haces esto? – Akio comenzaba a llorar – Haces que el corazón primero sea feliz por verte y ahora me duele… me dices que me amas, que quieres que sea tu pareja y luego desapareces… – Akio se aferró a la ropa de Komamura mientras lloraba y le reclamaba – en realidad… ¿Qué soy para ti?...

Akio cayó de rodillas llorando con todas sus fuerzas; Komamura también se arrodilló para sostener a Akio.

\- Perdóname…. Perdóname…

Komamura levantó el rostro de Akio para mirarle, se sentía tan mal por haber hecho llorar al joven; lentamente, con su manga, le limpio las lágrimas a Akio y le beso la frente.

\- Perdona a éste lobo estúpido que te ha hecho llorar – Komamura le dio un beso en la frente a Akio.

Akio sintió en ese momento como una lagrima le caía, Sajin estaba llorando también, y sin poder soportarlo un momento más, se besaron; era un beso con el que Sajin pedía perdón y Akio lo perdonaba.

\- No me vuelvas a dejar – Le suplicó Akio y le abrazo con fuerza.

Komamura cargó a su pareja y uso shumpo para regresarlo a su hogar; en cuanto llegaron, Sajin llevó a Akio al baño, ya que estaba frio debido a estar en la nieve, desvistió al joven y lo dejo en la tina, una vez que ésta estuvo llena de agua caliente. Entonces se dio cuenta que Akio aun usaba el collar que le había regalado en navidad.

\- No me lo he podido quitar, era lo único que tenía para recordarte – Explicó Akio.

Sajin lavaba con suavidad el cuerpo de Akio y cuando hubo terminado de bañarlo le secó por completo y lo cargó hasta la habitación. Ahí, cuando Akio estuvo en la cama, beso profundamente a Komamura y comenzó a desvestirle; el capitán no se opuso a ello y en un momento, ambos estaban explorando sus cuerpos al natural una vez más.

\- Lindo Akio – dijo besándole y comenzando a descender por el cuerpo del chico, besándole el cuello, el pecho, el vientre.

Komamura levantó las piernas de Akio y comenzó a estimular la parte intima del joven con su lengua, Akio solo jadeaba y sujetaba las cobijas con fuerza debido a la sensación. Llegó el momento esperado por los dos, Akio se colocó sobre sus piernas y manos, Komamura se colocó encima de él en la misma posición y comenzó a penetrarle lentamente.

\- Mi Akio… estas algo cerrado, pero se siente tan bien así…– Jadeaba Komamura.

El joven solo jadeaba y sentía el calor dentro de sí quemándole; los movimientos de la cadera de Komamura contra la suya, no se hicieron esperar, eran de un ritmo constante, con una fuerza asombrosa; Sajin se detenía en momentos para acomodarse y besar con profunda pasión a Akio, y también para morderle juguetonamente en el cuello y la espalda, incrementando el ambiente de excitación que disfrutaban. Después de un momento en esa posición, Komamura giró a Akio para tenerle de frente; Komamura sostuvo con una mano la cadera de Akio mientras con la otra le levantaba las manos y las sostenía, mientras frotaba su cuerpo con el del joven al ritmo de las penetraciones que realizaba. Akio disfrutaba esa posición, se perdía en las sensaciones y los sonidos de los jadeos que él y Komamura dejaban escapar; comenzaba a arquear su espalda conforme sentía que el clímax de la situación llegaba; él fue el primero en salpicar con su calor líquido sin poder contenerse; Komamura en ese instante arremetió su cadera un par de veces con fuerza, llenando a Akio con un calor liquido profundo.

\- Feliz año nuevo – Dijo Komamura recostándose con Akio a un lado.

\- Feliz año nuevo – Repuso Akio con voz baja y sonriendo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos de nuevo, se besaron y de nuevo la excitación les inundo por completo; Komamura se sentó cruzándose de piernas, Akio lo abrazó y comenzó a sentir una nueva penetración; los movimientos fueron salvajes, rápidos y fuertes.

\- Akio… no volveré a dejarte – Comenzó a decir Sajin – A partir de hoy dormiré y despertaré a tu lado cada día… Lo prometo…

\- Sajin…gracias – Fue todo lo que Akio pudo decir entre jadeos.

Los dos alcanzaron el clímax de la situación al mismo tiempo; para Akio, haber hecho el amor de esa manera, y dos veces seguidas, fue demasiado, sentía que la fuerza de hacia un momento lo abandonaba, se sumergió en el enorme pecho de Komamura, en su aroma.

\- Lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas en el parque, ni siquiera te deje explicarte – Dijo Akio sonrojándose de pena.

\- Descuida, tenías motivo para estar molesto – Respondió Komamura – en la mañana te explicaré todo.

Ambos se cubrieron con las mantas para descansar, lo habían dado todo aquella noche.

\- Sí que tuvimos un buen "entrenamiento"… mi lobito guardián – Dijo Akio al final.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: Peligro**_

Komamura estaba sentado en la cama, hacia horas que había amanecido, era cerca de medio día; Akio estaba a un lado de él, profundamente dormido, se veía que el acto de amor de la noche anterior lo había agotado bastante. Sajin se levantó tranquilamente, sin despertar de momento al joven, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina, examinando que había para preparar un buen almuerzo; cuando hubo terminado y sirvió todo, entró de nuevo a la habitación y comenzó a mover a Akio para despertarlo.

\- Akio, buenos días – le saludó Sajin con una sonrisa, cuando Akio se despertó.

\- Sajin, buenos días, ¿Qué hora es?

\- Ya es mediodía, sí que hemos dormido bastante – Sajin pasó su ropa al joven – Ven, es hora de almorzar.

Akio se vistió rápidamente, esta vez, aguantando el dolor de su cadera, el cual era menor a la vez pasada. Al salir a la sala, se sentó al lado de Komamura y ambos se pusieron a almorzar con avidez.

\- Entonces, ¿Cuándo nos podremos ver de nuevo Sajin? – Dijo Akio, un poco triste por pensar que su amado volvería a la sociedad de almas.

\- ¿No me digas que ya olvidaste lo que te dije anoche? – Komamura miró con una sonrisa al joven – te lo dije ayer, dormiré y despertare cada día a tu lado, no volveré a dejarte.

\- Pero… eso quiere decir que ¿Ya no serás más shinigami? – Akio parecía confundido.

\- No, anoche, antes de venir, renuncie a ser un shinigami – Respondió Sajin – Veras, en la sociedad de almas, nosotros los capitanes, somos dirigidos por el capitán comandante Genryuurasai Yamamoto; cuando él se enteró de que yo venía a verte, me dijo que debía olvidarme de ti, porque prácticamente somos de mundos diferentes. Cuando yo me negué a dejar de verte, en la noche de navidad, me dieron la noticia de que sería anfitrión de la cena de año nuevo, un evento en el que los capitanes nos reunimos para festejar el año nuevo pero siendo el anfitrión estaba más que obligado a asistir; entonces decidí que ese evento sería lo último que haría como capitán… Ayer cuando vine, deje una nota de renuncia.

\- Pero Sajin ¿Por qué…?

\- Decidí cambiar el mundo en el que vivía, porque ahora mi mundo, eres tu Akio, por eso – Komamura alborotó el cabello de Akio juguetonamente.

Los dos terminaron de almorzar, se dieron una rápida ducha; después, estuvieron haciendo algo de limpieza en el lugar, Komamura ayudó a colgar la pintura que le había regalado a su humano. Mientras tanto, Akio estuvo lavando un poco de ropa y preparando algo para la hora de la comida; para cuando terminaron de sus ocupaciones, Akio y Komamura, estuvieron viendo programas de televisión, en especial, aquellos documentales de la naturaleza; que eran los que le gustaron más a Sajin.

\- Cuando salgas de trabajar, iré a buscarte ¿Está bien? – Dijo Komamura, cuando Akio se estaba por marchar.

\- Claro Sajin, te veré pronto – Akio beso la mejilla de Sajin antes de irse.

Komamura se quedó solo leyendo los escritos de Akio para pasar el tiempo, pero al terminar, y conforme atardecía, tomó una siesta.

En las afueras del pueblo de Karakura, una sekaimon se abría y algunos miembros de la división dos salían, la capitana Soi Fong, también se presentó en el lugar.

\- Recuerden la misión, primero hay que localizar al capitán Komamura y en cuanto sea localizado, debe ser llevado a la sociedad de almas – Soi Fong esperó a que todos asintieran a sus órdenes – y no olviden que si hay alguien cerca de él, también hay que llevarlo.

Todos los shinigamis se dispersaron rápidamente hacia el pueblo de Karakura; pero aunque buscaran la presencia del capitán de la séptima división, no encontraban nada, pues en el departamento de Akio, aún estaba la barrera que el capitán lobo había puesto hacia bastante tiempo; y como no conocían el reiatsu del joven Akio, su trabajo era más que imposible en aquellos momentos. Tras horas de búsqueda sin resultados, decidieron esperar a que el capitán Komamura se hiciera presente, así que la capitana Soi Fong, dio la orden de esconder el reiatsu a todos sus shinigamis, y esperar.

Komamura se despertó a tiempo para ir y esperar a que Akio saliese del trabajo; tomó su zampakutou, la cual había dejado en una esquina de la habitación el día anterior; salió del departamento por la ventana, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, pues estaba usando su gigai; uso su shumpo, y llegó justo al techo del centro comercial, donde Akio trabajaba, miró al joven salir del lugar y comenzar a caminar; Sajin le sorprendió, unas calles adelante y aprovechando que no había nadie. Cargó al joven y se dirigieron fuera del pueblo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – Dijo Akio con curiosidad.

\- A ningún lugar en específico – Repuso Sajin alegremente – solo quería pasear contigo.

Sajin decidió detenerse en un claro de un bosquecillo y dejó de cargar a Akio, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar por el lugar sin rumbo fijo, la luna a punto de estar en fase de luna llena, les iluminaba el lugar a los dos amados; llegaron a un pequeño claro y Akio se colgó del cuello de Komamura, besándolo, después le acarició el rostro, su cabeza y sus orejas. Estuvieron en ese pequeño claro y Sajin le comenzó a enseñar a Akio como concentrar su reiatsu para usarlo como él lo podía usar. Akio comenzaba a usar su reiatsu para usar el shumpo, estaba comenzando a lograrlo, cuando en un instante, él y Sajin fueron rodeados por los miembros de la segunda división. Komamura fue rápido en reaccionar y sujeto a Akio cerca de si antes de que los miembros de la segunda división se prepararan a atacar con sus zampakutous por si Sajin intentaba huir.

\- Capitán Komamura – Soi Fong llegó al lugar – Hemos venido a llevarlo de regreso a la sociedad de almas y también tenemos las ordenes de llevarlo junto a ese chico.

\- Lo siento, pero yo no volveré a la sociedad de almas – respondió Komamura muy desafiante y tomando la empuñadura de su zampakutou, por si debía pelear; Sajin cargó en su espalda a Akio, susurrándole – Cierra los ojos, estaremos bien, pase lo que pase, no te sueltes, te protegeré.

\- ¡No Sajin!... No pelees – Dijo Akio asustado – Es mejor que vayamos con ellos y que le hagamos entender al capitán comandante que nos deje en paz.

Sajin lo miró seriamente, y después observó a los miembros de la segunda división, pensaba que si peleaba podía ganar, pero frente a la capitana Soi Fong sabía que no le iría bien; dejó de sujetar su zampakutou y suspiró.

\- Esta bien, iremos a la sociedad de almas.

La capitana Soi Fong abrió una sekaimon y ella entró primero, seguida de sus shinigamis, los cuales rodeaban a Sajin y a Akio, para que no intentaran escapar. Llegaron a la sociedad de almas en poco tiempo, y Akio pudo ver por fin como era el lugar en el que Sajin se había convertido en shinigami; los grandes edificios de las divisiones, el estilo tradicional antiguo japonés con el que estaba hecho todo; sin embargo, no pudo ver todo como quisiera, pues eran escoltados a paso veloz en dirección a la división uno. Al llegar frente a la sala de reuniones, de la primera división, Soi Fong reportó su llegada, dejando que solo Komamura y Akio entraran en la sala. Ambos se tomaron de la mano.

\- Capitán Komamura – Yamamoto estaba mirándolo seriamente, era obvio que estaba enojado – Así que ese joven a su lado es su pareja… ¿Solo por él decidiste renunciar a tu cargo de capitán?

Akio sintió enojo por que aquel anciano le hablase de esa manera reprobante a Sajin; sentía la fuerte presión que emanaba el reiatsu del capitán comandante, pero guiado por su impulso, comenzó a hablar casi sin pensar.

\- Por lo que veo, usted es quien no puede dejar que Sajin ame libremente ¿Verdad?…

Yamamoto y Akio cruzaron miradas en un instante; el comandante golpeó ligeramente su bastón contra el piso. Akio sintió su cuerpo paralizarse.

\- Veo que eres algo apresurado para hablar, joven humano – Yamamoto miró a Komamura y comenzó a hablarle – Sajin Komamura, el renunciar a ser un capitán shinigami no es tan fácil como piensas; de hecho, el haberte marchado como lo hiciste, se consideraría como señal de un desertor.

\- Comprendo lo que dice capitán comandante, pero no me importa que usted o la sociedad de almas me vea como un desertor; yo seguí a mi corazón y a mi razón, algo que debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

\- Parece que este asunto no lo podremos resolver hoy, así que usted y su acompañante estarán bajo vigilancia en la sociedad de almas, sin poder salir de ella – Terminó de decir Yamamoto – Retírense por hoy.

Antes de que Komamura o Akio pudiesen protestar por aquellas palabras, miembros de la división dos entraron por ellos y los sacaron del lugar, escoltándolos hasta el hogar de Komamura. Ya en el interior, pudieron estar a solas de nuevo.

\- Akio, perdóname, no pensé que fuera a pasar esto – dijo Komamura.

\- Tranquilo Sajin, no tienes por qué disculparte – Le dijo Akio abrazándolo – Así que ¿Esta es tu casa aquí?

Akio miró el lugar, se veía muy tranquilo y hogareño; Sajin le mostró el lugar al joven, todo era de un estilo muy tradicional y el lugar muy espacioso, pasaron a la habitación de Sajin, Akio quedo fascinado con el lugar, más por que daba a un hermoso jardín.

\- Es un hermoso lugar y bastante amplio.

\- Solo que a veces era algo solitario – Komamura rodeó con sus brazos a Akio desde atrás.

Antes de que los dos pudiesen hacer algo íntimo, llamaron a la puerta, Sajin se dirigió rápidamente a ver que sucedía, Akio se quedó en la habitación esperando; en un instante se escuchó un pequeño perrito ladrar en el lugar y en un instante ese perrito entraba a la habitación y corría alrededor del joven, muy emocionado. Komamura regresó a la habitación acompañado de su teniente Tetsuzaemon.

\- Capitán, así que él es su pareja – Tetsuzaemon miraba de los pies a la cabeza a Akio – Soy Iba Tetsuzaemon, teniente de la séptima división, asegúrate de hacer feliz al capitán Komamura y cuidar de él.

\- Claro que lo cuidare – Repuso Akio sonriéndole a Tetsuzaemon – por cierto me llamo Akio, es un gusto conocerle.

El perrito, que estaba a pies de Akio, caminó hasta Komamura y saltaba pidiendo que lo cargase, Sajin lo cargó tiernamente y lo presentó.

\- Él es Gorou, mi pequeño amigo.

Gorou ladró como saludo y miraba a Akio alegremente, era obvio que le había agradado, pues saltó de manos de Komamura y fue a que Akio lo cargase y le consintiera.

\- Capitán, lamento mucho que el capitán comandante les esté haciendo pasar por esta situación – comenzó a decir Tetsuzaemon – Pero sepa, que la división siete lo apoya, no importa si usted renuncio a ser shinigami por vivir al lado de quien quiere; para la séptima división usted siempre será el gran capitán Komamura.

\- Muchas gracias Tetsuzaemon – Dijo Komamura con sinceridad – Hazles saber a toda la división que se los agradezco y que también les ofrezco una disculpa por haberme marchado sin despedirme.

Tetsuzaemon asintió y en ese momento se tuvo que retirar ya que al parecer, las visitas que podían recibir Sajin y Akio, eran limitadas. Pero el teniente prometió volver después.

Sajin preparó la cama y le prestó algo de ropa para dormir a Akio, aunque le quedaban algo grandes, pero las agradeció y se las puso sin quejarse; Ambos se pusieron a dormir, pues era lo único que podían hacer en aquellos momentos y Gorou se recostó entre los dos, ya que comenzaba a nevar en la sociedad de almas y el frio se volvía fuerte.

Komamura se encontraba en la sociedad de almas, en la sala de reuniones de los capitanes, justo en la entrada; las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, veía a Tousen encadenado y rodeado por los demás capitanes, los cuales tenían sus zampakutous desenfundadas; Sajin trataba de entrar pero en ese instante, una barrera de fuego le bloqueaba el paso. En cuanto Tousen volteaba, se convertía en Akio, le miraba tristemente pero le sonreía y le decía algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, en ese momento, su cuerpo era atravesado por las zampakutous de los capitanes y caía muerto, Sajin gritaba pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta... Komamura se despertó de golpe, su respiración era agitada, rápidamente miró a su lado y se alivió al ver a Akio dormir tranquilamente; todo había sido una pesadilla, trató de calmarse, pero la imagen del sueño estaba muy presente en su mente. Se sentía muy mareado, salió al jardín rápidamente para intentar calmarse con el aire frio de la madrugada; su mirada se perdía en el blanco de la nieve que cubría su jardín.

\- Sajin ¿Qué tienes? – Akio se había despertado y llegó al lado de Komamura – Pude sentir que te despertaste.

\- No pasa nada Akio, es solo que me sentía raro de estar aquí de nuevo.

\- Sabes, algo que he descubierto de ti, es que las mentiras no van contigo, tus ojos son muy sinceros y ellos hablan más que tus palabras – Le reprochó Akio.

Komamura suspiró.

\- Solo estoy tratando de olvidar una pesadilla que tuve… Siento que te voy a perder por haber regresado aquí… En esa pesadilla, morías.

Akio no dijo nada, se levantó y acercó la cabeza de Komamura a su pecho, Komamura cerró los ojos y escuchó los latidos del corazón del Akio.

\- Nunca me vas a perder Sajin – Le susurró Akio cariñosamente…

En la mañana siguiente, en el séptimo escuadrón del gotei 13, Tetsuzaemon les contaba a todos que había logrado ver al capitán Komamura y les hizo llegar a todos las palabras del capitán para su división; todos estaban agradecidos, pero preocupados de que el capitán Yamamoto no dejase en paz al capitán Komamura.

\- Deberíamos de hacer algo para que dejen al capitán vivir feliz con quien quiere.

Los miembros del escuadrón comenzaron a opinar.

\- Pero ¿Qué es lo que podríamos hacer?

\- De momento, sigamos con el trabajo que tenemos, eso es lo que el capitán nos diría si estuviese aquí – Apuntó Tetsuzaemon.

Muchos pensaron lo mismo, y se pusieron a trabajar, aunque no dejaron de murmurar acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

Durante el día, en muchas de las divisiones, se comentaba el mismo asunto, pues el capitán Yamamoto ya había compartido la situación con todos los demás capitanes del gotei, algunos shinigamis se burlaban de la suerte de Komamura ya que aún lo consideraban un ser raro.

\- Ukitake, ¿crees que el viejo Yama-jii esté haciendo lo correcto en esta situación? – Kyoraku platicaba con el capitán Ukitake mientras caminaban por el gotei.

\- A decir verdad, comprendo un poco que haya algo de problemas en que el capitán Komamura quiera vivir en el mundo material, al lado de un humano – Comenzó a opinar Ukitake – Pero viendo todo la situación en general, el capitán comandante no debería meterse en una situación así; de hecho, es bueno que el capitán Komamura tenga a alguien a su lado.

\- Puede que en sí, el problema radique en todo éste asunto, es que el capitán Komamura no es humano – Kyoraku se detuvo un momento a pensar – Creo que estaré en la biblioteca por el resto del día, si ves que Nanao-chan me busca, dile que dude en ir a ayudarme.

Antes de que Ukitake pudiese preguntar algo, Kyoraku se alejó rápidamente en dirección a la biblioteca de la sociedad de almas, un lugar donde se guardaban extensos archivos acerca de los shinigamis. Cuando el capitán Kyoraku llegó al lugar, inmediatamente se dedicó a investigar acerca de lo que se sabía del clan del capitán Komamura; siempre había querido conocer, el por qué la apariencia lobuna de Sajin, ahora era buen momento para investigar sobre eso…

Komamura y Akio estaban terminando de arreglar un par de ropajes de shinigami, para adecuarlos a la estatura de Akio y que pudiese usarlos con comodidad.

\- Creo que quedaron bastante bien – Decía Sajin mirando la ropa en el joven.

\- Me parece que si – Repuso Akio sonriendo – y bien ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Como todo un shinigami – Sajin le alborotó el cabello a Akio.

Los dos almorzaron y Sajin le pidió ayuda a Akio para juntar algunas cosas y empacarlas, Komamura le dijo a Akio, que todo eso lo llevaría al mundo humano para cuando volvieran al mundo material, los dos aun mantenían esa esperanza de poder regresar. Mientras revisaban algunas cosas, Akio vio un viejo baúl que llamo su atención.

\- Sajin ¿Qué contiene éste baúl?

Komamura miró el viejo baúl por un instante, lo abrió, sacó una vieja katana de madera junto a algo de ropa vieja y un enorme libro, lleno de polvo.

\- Se nota que esto no lo había mirado en años – Murmuró para sí mismo – mi vieja katana de prácticas y mi ropa de cuando era un cachorro.

Akio miraba todo con interés, deseaba preguntar acerca de las historias que guardaba cada objeto, pero no sabía si Sajin consideraba ese el momento indicado para hablar sobre eso. Komamura guardó todo de nuevo en el baúl.

\- Si quieres más tarde te podré contar sobre eso – Dijo Komamura, mirando la mirada de curiosidad de Akio.

Akio solo asintió. En ese momento, fueron llamados por algunos miembros de la división dos que les vigilaban, debían verse de nuevo con el capitán comandante y el resto de los capitanes del gotei. Una vez ahí, tanto Akio como Komamura, presentían que no les iba a ir muy bien.

\- Vaya, ¿Por qué el joven está usando esa ropa? – Preguntó Yamamoto al ver a Akio.

\- Yo se la presté, debido a que su ropa humana estaba algo sucia – Respondió Komamura.

Todos los capitanes miraban a Akio con miradas seria, el chico sentía la presión espiritual de cada uno de los shinigamis reunidos ahí, se sintió algo abrumado pero no lo dejo ver. Yamamoto prosiguió hablando.

\- Al parecer, capitán Komamura, no va a cambiar de opinión ¿verdad?

\- No sé por qué razón debería cambiar de opinión, ya lo he explicado y mi respuesta no ha cambiado.

En ese momento, el capitán de la doceava división sonrió; en cuanto Akio lo vio, sintió miedo de ese shinigami.

\- Entonces, por fin podré probar la nueva solución para limpiar recuerdos exactos en las personas.

\- Mañana, al amanecer, la memoria del chico, y la suya capitán, deberán ser limpiadas para que se olviden el uno del otro – Sentenció Yamamoto.

Komamura miraba a Yamamoto sin poder comprender por qué el capitán comandante hacia todo eso; Sajin cerró sus puños con fuerza, apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula, tratando de contener su furia. Pero no pudo.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ?!... ¡ES POR QUE NO SOY HUMANO, ¿VERDAD?!... ¡VAMOS CAPITAN COMANDANTE, DIGALO!...

Komamura estaba más que furioso, el capitán Kyoraku, tuvo que calmarlo con un kido de inmovilización y lo durmió; después de esa situación, Komamura y Akio fueron sacados del lugar.

\- Preparen todo para que les limpien la memoria mañana al atardecer – Dijo Yamamoto.

El capitán comandante dio por terminada la reunión; el capitán Kyoraku se alejó junto al capitán Ukitake para hablar con él en secreto.

\- Estoy pensando en ayudar al capitán Komamura a escapar, pero necesitare tu ayuda Ukitake, ¿me ayudaras?

\- Esta bien, dime que es lo que hay que hacer.

Kyoraku comenzó a compartir lo que había descubierto del pasado de la familia de Komamura, había una forma de que Sajin pudiese ser humano; Kyoraku pensaba que si Sajin se volvía humano, era probable que por fin lo dejasen vivir junto a Akio tranquilamente en el mundo material. Pero debían apresurarse, el tiempo comenzaba a agotarse.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: Fuga en el gotei**_

Kyoraku se estaba encaminando hacia el hogar de Komamura, ya había preparado una táctica de distracción para ayudar al capitán a escapar. Estaba por anochecer; en ese momento, fue interceptado por el teniente Tetsuzaemon.

\- Capitán Kyoraku, ¿va a ver al capitán Komamura?

\- Así es, ¿usted también va a verlo, teniente Tetsuzaemon?

Tetsuzaemon asintió, Kyoraku miró al teniente de pies a cabeza y pensó que él le podría ayudar para que el capitán Komamura escapase. Sin decir mucho, Kyoraku tomo a Tetsuzaemon y le solicitó que llamase a todos los de la división siete, para que ayudasen a que el escape tuviese éxito.

\- Ya veo, entonces capitán, usted también cree que lo que hace el comandante Yamamoto, está mal ¿Verdad?

\- Así es, y comprendo en parte el por qué; el capitán comandante no desea que el capitán Komamura viva en el mundo material debido a su apariencia, pero eso no es todo; la apariencia del capitán Komamura, es parte de un castigo que sus antepasados recibieron siglos atrás.

Tetsuzaemon no preguntó nada más y se dirigió a reunir a los miembros del escuadrón para explicar el plan del capitán Kyoraku. Estaba anocheciendo…

Akio estaba terminando de escribir una extensa carta; Komamura aún estaba inconsciente debido al kido que Kyoraku había usado en él. El joven dobló la carta y la guardó entre su ropa, se colocó al lado de Sajin y trató, nuevamente, de despertarlo, por fin el capitán comenzó a abrir los ojos.

\- Sajin, que bueno que despiertas – Akio abrazo a Sajin fuertemente.

Komamura recordó como había terminado la reunión, miró a Akio y lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- Tenemos que irnos – comenzó a decir Komamura – Tengo miedo Akio, no quiero volver a la soledad que tenía antes de conocerte.

\- Ojala pudiese ser más que un simple chico – Repuso Akio – Así dejaría de ser una carga.

Komamura le dio unas palmadas de ánimo, mientras analizaba el reiatsu de los shinigamis que estaban rodeando la casa, debía buscar un punto por donde escapar; aunque no sabía bien a donde irían después de escapar del gotei.

\- Es hora de escapar – Sajin se levantó y se aseguró su zampakutou.

Akio y él tomaron varias cosas que se llevarían, incluyendo el viejo libro que Sajin había tenido guardado en el viejo baúl. Akio llevaría a Gorou y Sajin los cargaría a ambos. Ambos estaban listos, pero en ese momento, escucharon que alguien entraba, el capitán Kyoraku les saludo tranquilamente.

\- Es bueno ver que está despierto capitán Komamura – Kyoraku, miró hacia la entrada, esperando que nadie le escuchase, comenzó a hablar en voz baja – Escúchenme con atención por favor; capitán, yo no estoy de acuerdo en lo que les piensan hacer; pero puede que haya algo que cambie la situación.

\- Sea lo que sea no creo que podamos esperar a explicárselo al capitán comandante – Repuso Komamura seriamente – Además, dudo que vaya a servir de algo.

\- Capitán, de lo que habló si podría funcionar, créame; a lo que me refiero es de que usted debe convertirse en un humano. He leído la historia que se conoce de su clan, un clan de hombres lobo; y hace siglos, sus antepasados poseían apariencias humanas, pero fueron castigados a vivir bajo su forma animal, debido a que desechaban las creencias del gotei trece – Explicó Kyoraku – seguro de que debe existir alguna forma en que usted puede tener alguna apariencia humana y que así lo dejen vivir en el mundo material, al lado del joven.

Komamura se quedó pensando sobre lo que el capitán Kyoraku le había dicho, no estaba seguro que aquello pudiese funcionar; aunque si había una manera de volverse humano, tendría que aprovechar esa oportunidad; aunque eso significaba tener que volver a donde su gran abuelo.

Antes de poder seguir pensando acerca de la idea, se comenzó a escuchar mucho alboroto fuera de la casa de Komamura.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Akio.

\- Debe ser el teniente Tetsuzaemon, con el resto de la división siete; hace un momento me lo encontré y le pedí que me ayudase en el escape de ustedes dos – Comentó Kyoraku sonriendo.

\- ¿Nos ayudara a escapar?

Kyoraku asintió – Y será mejor que se vayan preparando, Ukitake preparara la distracción dentro de poco, deben aprovechar ese momento para salir del gotei.

\- Gracias capitán Kyoraku – Dijo Komamura.

El capitán Kyoraku les deseo suerte a ambos. Antes de que saliese de la casa, Akio lo alcanzó y le entregó la carta que había estado escribiendo.

En cuanto Kyoraku salió del lugar, se escuchó una fuerte explosión y por el lugar se comenzó a extender una gran nube de humo, hubo mucha conmoción afuera, pero era el momento para escapar; Komamura salió rápidamente de su hogar, usando shumpo, llevando en la espalda a Akio y a Gorou.

La nube de humo se había expandido en gran parte del gotei trece, Kyoraku y Ukitake, junto a los miembros de la división siete, se habían encargado de dejar inconscientes a los shinigamis de la división dos; y para asegurarse de que el capitán Komamura no fuera seguido de inmediato, Ukitake había llevado un par de artefactos que alteraban el reiatsu del lugar en un radio de dos kilómetros a la redonda.

\- ¿Crees que esto funcione Kyoraku?

\- Estoy seguro de que sí.

En aquel momento llegaron miembros de las divisiones uno, dos y tres; rodearon el lugar de inmediato, pero ni Kyoraku, Ukitake o Tetsuzaemon con el resto de la división siete, trataron de escapar.

Yamamoto llegó poco después.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?

\- Lamento informar, que el capitán Komamura y el muchacho que estaba con él, escaparon – Soi Fong daba reporte de la situación – Los capitanes Kyoraku y Ukitake, con algunos miembros de la séptima división, fueron los ayudantes en esta fuga.

Yamamoto miró a Kyoraku y a Ukitake; avanzó hacia ellos y suspiró antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

\- Capitán comandante, lo hicimos porque usted no tiene derecho en cuanto a lo que está haciendo – Dijo Kyoraku calmadamente – Sabemos que lo que hace, lo hace debido a que el capitán Komamura no es humano; lo hace porque usted se siente culpable de que el capitán haya nacido con esa apariencia. Usted es uno de los que les impuso el castigo al clan Komamura.

\- Así que ha hecho su tarea, capitán Kyoraku – Yamamoto le dio la espalda a Kyoraku, guardando silencio.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar en ese momento, las palabras que se habían escuchado habían dejado impacto.

\- Capitana Soi Fong – Comenzó a decir Yamamoto – comience la búsqueda del capitán Komamura; en cuanto lo encuentre, repórtenlo.

La capitana asintió y se alejó del lugar junto a sus subordinados.

\- Ustedes, los que han ayudado al capitán Komamura a escapar, serán suspendidos de todas sus actividades y estarán consignados en sus divisiones y sin poder tener sus zampakutous; hasta que este asunto termine – Dictaminó Yamamoto.

La división uno despojo de sus zampakutous a todos los involucrados en la fuga y se los llevaron del lugar. Yamamoto se retiró a su oficina, pensando en lo que haría, ya tenía una idea de a donde se dirigiría Sajin…

Komamura ya había dejado atrás la sociedad de almas y el resto del ryukongai, iba a través de un bosque usando lo más rápido que podía su shumpo; finalmente se detuvo en la ribera de un lago, Akio descendió de su espalda, junto a Gorou, Sajin se inclinó sobre el agua para tomar un poco entre sus manos y beber.

\- ¿Crees que nos sigan los demás shinigamis? – Preguntaba Akio, mirando hacia atrás.

\- Les llevamos algo de ventaja, pero estoy seguro que pronto nos darán alcance si no nos movemos – Sajin volvió a cargar a Akio y a Gorou.

\- Pero, ¿A dónde iremos?

\- De momento busquemos algún lugar donde refugiarnos – Comentó Sajin.

Sajin volvió a moverse usando su shumpo, adentrándose en una zona espesa del bosque, conocía muy bien aquella zona, pese a que hacía años que no estaba por ahí. Komamura anduvo una hora variando el camino a través del bosque, siempre moviéndose entre las zonas de más difícil acceso, para dificultarles el camino a los que llegasen a seguirlos, aunque para él, pasar por ahí era algo fácil, debido a que se movía mejor en aquel terreno; finalmente, salieron del bosque y llegaron a un prado donde la hierba era bastante alta, Sajin bajo de su espalda a Akio y comenzaron a caminar por ese lugar. Avanzaron entre la hierba, hasta llegar casi al extremo del prado, donde había una formación rocosa y en cuya base, crecían algunos arbustos; Komamura cortó unos cuantos arbustos secos que se habían acumulado en el lugar y se vio una abertura en las rocas, era una pequeña cueva. Entraron.

Sajin tomó las ramas secas de los arbustos que había cortado de la entrada, y preparó una improvisada fogata en el interior de la cueva.

\- ¿Qué este lugar? – Quiso saber Akio.

\- Aquí es donde nací y crecí – Respondió Komamura.

La cueva era bastante grande, se veía algunos rastros de que había sido habitada hacía mucho tiempo, pero la mayoría ya era polvo en aquel lugar. Akio trataba de imaginarse como había sido la infancia de Sajin en aquel lugar. Komamura estaba terminando de hacer un kido para que no pudiesen rastrear sus reiatsus.

\- Así que aquí viviste– Akio miraba las paredes pintadas con imágenes del bosque, algunos animales – Vaya, sí que eras un artista desde pequeño.

\- Bueno, siempre me gustaba pintar lo que veía, no me podía estar quieto, siempre iba de un lugar a otro – Sajin comentó, sonriendo melancólicamente – Supongo que le daba muchos problemas a mi padre.

\- ¿Y tu madre que opinaba de que pintaras las paredes?

\- Yo… – Sajin desvió la mirada – Yo no pude conocer a mi madre, falleció poco después de que yo naciese.

\- Lo lamentó Sajin.

Sajin suspiró y se sentó cerca de la fogata, Gorou se puso en su regazo para dormir, Akio se sentó a un lado y se quedó observando la fogata, Komamura rodeó a Akio con su brazo derecho y lo acercó más a sí.

\- Sabes, me marche de éste lugar cuando mi padre falleció; nunca pensé que volvería – comentó de repente Sajin – Creo que había cosas del pasado que quería olvidar.

\- Creo que te entiendo un poco sobre eso.

Sajin le tomó el mentón a Akio y le acercó para besarle. Con todo lo que habían pasado, parecía que no se habían besado en bastante tiempo; con ese beso, se olvidaron un breve instante de los problemas que pasaban y recordaban lo mucho que se amaban.

\- Sabes Sajin, estaba pensando en que si me entrenabas para volverme shinigami – Dijo Akio de repente – Si yo me volvía shinigami, podría vivir contigo aquí en la sociedad de almas. Así al menos, no nos borrarían la memoria.

\- Akio, eso significaría abandonar todo lo del mundo material, el mundo en el que viviste…

\- Eso no me importaría, tú estás dispuesto a cambiar tu mundo por mí, entonces ¿Por qué no haría yo lo mismo?

Komamura abrazó fuertemente a Akio y le alborotó el cabello.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué era esa carta que le entregaste al capitán Kyoraku? – Preguntó Komamura.

\- Es una carta para ti – respondió Akio sonriendo – Veras, pensé que si nos borraban la memoria, podría haber algo que nos ayudase a recordarnos, entonces escribí todo lo que hemos pasado juntos en esa carta; si tú la leías y te acordabas de mí, entonces me podrías encontrar y darme otra carta que está en el mismo sobre, para que yo recuerde.

\- Ya entiendo, sí que pensaste en todo; pero, ¿En serio una carta nos podría hacer recordar, algo olvidado?

\- Nuestra mente no es lo único que guarda recuerdos; nuestros corazones también lo hacen, solo que el corazón guarda lo más importante para nosotros y eso es algo que nadie nos quitara – Repuso Akio – Eso es algo que me enseño mi madre.

\- Entonces, creamos en esas palabras.

Debido a que Sajin había usado mucho el shumpo para llegar hasta ese lugar en el que se encontraban, lentamente, comenzó a quedarse dormido. Gorou y Komamura estaban descansando tan tranquilamente, el único que no podía dormir era Akio. El cual mantenía viva la hoguera añadiendo cada cierto tiempo, más ramas secas y así evitar que el frio se hiciera presente en la cueva. De pronto se preguntó, que es lo que estaría pasando en el mundo material; estaba seguro que sus compañeros de trabajo se preguntarían en donde estaba, pues ese sería el segundo día que no iba a trabajar, y luego estaba la preocupación de que no había escrito nada para publicar.

\- Cuando vuelva a casa con Sajin, todo estará bien – Se dijo a sí mismo – Podre cuidar siempre de su corazón.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10: La transformación del lobo**_

Estaba amaneciendo, Sajin se despertó antes que los demás, la hoguera se había consumido casi por completo, solo quedaban las cenizas y algunos leños a medio quemar. Sajin recogió uno de los leños y, usando el extremo quemado de éste, se puso a pintar en la uno de los espacios vacíos, del muro de la cueva, logrando representar la corta historia que Akio y a el mismo habían pasado.

Levantó a Akio y a Gorou para que saliesen cuanto antes de la cueva. Tuvieron que ser precavidos al salir; pero tras asegurarse de que no había peligro, Komamura ocupo de nuevo su shumpo, esta vez, dirigiéndose a una zona rocosa y algo árida; ahí vivía el gran abuelo de Komamura.

No estaban tan lejos de ese lugar; al llegar al límite del bosque, con la zona rocosa, Sajin se detuvo de golpe, ya que había shinigamis de la división uno, patrullando cerca de la entrada de una cueva que tenía un adorno de templo.

\- Rayos, no pensé que sospecharan que vendríamos aquí – Komamura estaba pensativo – tenemos que alejarlos de ahí.

\- Si quieres yo los distraigo y tú vas a ver al Gran abuelo para que te diga como ser humano – Sugirió Akio.

Sajin negó con la cabeza.

\- Seria demasiado arriesgado – Komamura bajó a Akio y a Gorou de su espalda – Yo los distraeré, en cuanto se alejen de la entrada de la cueva, usa el shumpo como te enseñe – Komamura tomó su zampakutou – Mientras tanto, esconde tu reiatsu.

Akio comenzó a sentirse nervioso, pero estaban tan cerca de lograr lo que habían estado buscando, que sabía que no debían rendirse ahora. Akio comenzó a concentrarse y su reiatsu dejo de sentirse; inmediatamente, Komamura comenzó a elevar su reiatsu y la presión en el ambiente se hizo intensa, Komamura salió rápidamente de donde se encontraba e invocando a Tenken, atacó a los miembros de la división uno; los shinigamis alcanzaron a dispersarse para evitar el golpe, en cuanto vieron al capitán Komamura se dirigieron a apresarlo, hubo un segundo ataque de Tenken para dispersarlos; Sajin se perdió al regresar a la espesura del bosque, pero todos los miembros de la división uno fueron tras él.

Akio se concentró para saber si había quedado algún shinigami por el lugar, pero al no sentir reiatsu alguno, el joven dejo a Gorou escondido entre algunos arbusto.

\- Gorou, espera a que Komamura y yo regresemos, prometo que regresaremos por ti pronto.

Gorou obedeció a la perfección. Akio salió lentamente de donde se encontraba y uso el shumpo para acercarse a la entrada de la cueva, Akio lo sentía, una presencia incomoda, que emanaba del interior de a dónde iba a entrar; Komamura reapareció de entre los árboles, y en un instante llegó al lado de Akio. Ambos entraron rápidamente a la cueva. Los shinigamis de la división uno vieron que el capitán Komamura y el joven humano, habían entrado en la cueva; se retiraron rápidamente del lugar para ir a informar al capitán comandante.

Akio y Komamura, caminaban, adentrándose más en aquella cueva gigantesca. Se detuvieron al estar en lo más profundo; ahí reposaba el cuerpo enorme de un lobo-perro blanco y con pelaje largo; resoplaba profundamente con cada exhalación, estaba profundamente dormido.

\- Gran abuelo – Sajin comenzó a hablar fuertemente – ¡Gran abuelo!, ¡Despierta por favor!

El Gran abuelo blanco comenzó a moverse en cuanto escucho la voz de Sajin; se veía bastante anciano, le faltaba la oreja del lado izquierdo, y sobre el ojo del mismo lado, había una enorme cicatriz, entrecerró los ojos al ver a Komamura.

\- Sajin, sí que tienes agallas al venir aquí – Comenzó a decir tranquilamente, después observó a Akio – Así que viniste por "eso"; al igual que tu padre vino una vez.

Sajin se inclinó frente a él rápidamente.

\- Por favor Gran abuelo, necesito saber cómo convertirme en humano.

El Gran abuelo miro a Sajin y comenzó a reírse fuertemente, haciendo que el lugar se estremeciera.

\- Se nota que no tienes orgullo alguno Sajin – Comenzó a decir fríamente – Primero abandonas el clan, vives avergonzado de lo que eres y usas una armadura para verte como humano entre los shinigamis; y mírate ahora, pareja de un simple humano… ¿En serio crees que tienes derecho a pedir algo en estos momentos?

Komamura levanto la cabeza, pero siguió arrodillado.

\- Se lo que he hecho; en esas ocasiones nunca sabía qué hacer, seguía el destino que creía que tenía marcado, inclusive llegue a ser egoísta por solo preocuparme de algo tan trivial como mi apariencia; pero por favor Gran abuelo, esta vez, quiero hacer algo por alguien más, quiero cambiar para caminar y marcar mi propio camino. Pero en ese camino necesito que alguien también esté a mi lado para no volverme a perder.

El Gran abuelo miró a Akio profundamente, veía al joven temblar, eso le dio risa, un simple humano frente a alguien como él, era obvio que causaba impacto; sin embargo, le daba curiosidad saber por qué un humano llegaba tan lejos por alguien como Sajin. En un instante, la pata derecha del gran abuelo se levantó y arrojo a Komamura contra un muro con una fuerza asombrosa, antes de que Akio le ayudase a Sajin, el Gran abuelo lo aplastó contra el piso, cuidando de no matarlo, solo de momento.

\- Dime humano; ¿En serio vale pasar esto solo para estar con Sajin? – El Gran abuelo resoplo su aliento sobre Akio, mientras se reía – Vamos, contesta.

\- Si lo vale – Dijo Akio mirando fijamente los ojos del Gran abuelo, le costaba un poco hablar por el peso de la pata en su pecho, pero aun así siguió – El salvó me y cambio mi vida… Sin él, seguiría siendo alguien cobarde que se la pasaría escondido bajo las sabanas de su cama… ¿Qué si vale la pena pasar por esto?... Estoy cansándome de que todos en este mundo espiritual cuestionen lo que sentimos el uno por el otro... ¡CLARO QUE LO VALE! ¡MI KOMAMURA LO VALDRÁ SIEMPRE!, ¡PORQUE YO PUDE VER QUIEN ES EN REALIDAD!...

En ese momento, Sajin invocó el puño de Tenken y golpeó a su abuelo, haciendo que adentrase más en la cueva y liberando a Akio.

\- A mi hazme lo que quieras, pero no te atrevas a tocar a Akio de esa manera – Komamura miraba furioso al Gran abuelo.

El gran abuelo se levantó riéndose.

\- Te pareces a tu padre. Él también era capaz de levantarse contra mí con tal de proteger a quien le había dado el corazón – Se dejó caer pesadamente, cruzando sus patas delanteras para apoyarse – ¿Quieres saber cuál es el secreto para ser humano?... bien, te lo diré… Hay dos caminos para lo que deseas; el primero es que tu pequeño humano se saque el corazón con sus manos y tú lo devores, al realizar tal sacrificio su vida humana pasara a ser tuya y así vivirás en forma humana. Y la otra, es que tú seas quien se saque el corazón pero me lo tienes que ofrecer a mí; sin embargo, tu verdadera forma humana no duraría ni un día completo, te transformarías en poco tiempo en una criatura silenciosa, en un lobo por completo – El Gran abuelo comenzó a reír después de eso – Así que díganme ¿Qué es lo que harán?... No creo que quieras ir y vivir el resto de tus días en esa vieja cueva en la que creciste, Sajin.

Sajin miraba el piso, inconscientemente, soltó su zampakutou _"¿A esto se tiene que reducir todo?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?" _Pensó.

\- Ese desconcierto que tienes; todo lo que han sufrido para estar juntos y el dolor que aún les espera vivir, es lo único que está escrito para nuestro clan…

\- ¿Y quién decidió eso? – Akio habló – ¿Por qué usted, el padre de Sajin y Sajin mismo, tienen que vivir ese dolor?, usted está escondiendo algo… El capitán Kyoraku nos lo dijo, el clan Komamura era un clan de hombres lobo que vivían bajo formas humanas; que el clan fue castigado debido a que desechaban las creencias de la sociedad de almas…

\- ¡¿Y qué sabes tú realmente de esa historia?! – El gran abuelo se volvió a levantar – Es verdad, nosotros los hombres lobos nos creíamos dioses dentro de la sociedad de almas y no necesitábamos creer en el Rey espiritual. Y sin embargo, a los shinigamis no les parecía nuestra manera de pensar y fuimos castigados por la misma guardia del Rey espiritual y por decisión del capitán comandante; condenados a vivir en nuestra forma animal esperando la muerte; pero con el pasar del tiempo regresamos a la sociedad de almas y la descendencia del clan también vivía en el castigo. Ser diferentes en este mundo siempre fue peligroso; nadie tiene más opción que lo que la vida le pone enfrente. ¡Entiende eso muchacho! ¡Las opciones que yo les propuse son las únicas que tienen!...

\- ¡Pues entonces, Sajin y yo te mostraremos que estas equivocado!...

El Gran abuelo levanto su pata de nuevo y golpeó a Akio, pero Komamura fue rápido en reaccionar, protegiendo al joven con su cuerpo, provocando que los dos fueran lanzados contra una de las paredes. El Gran abuelo estuvo a punto de atacar nuevamente, pero un muro de fuego se levantó separándolo a él de Sajin y Akio.

\- Yamamoto – Susurró el Gran abuelo.

En efecto; cuando Akio y Komamura se levantaron, apoyándose uno en el otro; observaron como el capitán comandante estaba en la cueva, apoyado con su bastón, se veía tan tranquilo.

\- Vaya, viejo Ojiji, parece que tu actitud no ha cambiado desde hace seiscientos años que te vi por última vez – Yamamoto avanzó hasta quedar frente al Gran abuelo – ¿Por qué no eres sincero con el último miembro de tu clan?... Hay un método por el cual él puede ser humano y no requiere que alguien se saque el corazón; y sabes bien a que me refiero.

\- Maldito Genryuurasai, no tienes derecho a venir aquí y decir eso, después de que tú mismo querías separar a Sajin y al humano.

\- Tienes razón, lo estuve a punto de hacer – Yamamoto miró a Sajin y a Akio – Lo hacía creyendo que era lo correcto para proteger al capitán Komamura, más que nada; deseaba que no tuviese que venir hasta aquí para verte, pero al final yo lo empuje a esto. Aunque más que nada, no quería enfrentar el hecho de que fue por mi decisión de hace siglos, que Sajin haya sufrido al nacer bajo un castigo de algo que no cometió – Yamamoto se aclaró la garganta – el castigo que te impusimos, a ti Ojiji, y a los de tu época, no debía haberse transmitido a nuevas generaciones, puesto que esperamos que muriesen; pero bueno, no resulto ser así, aunque su clan se vio empujado a la lenta extinción, pues al final, solo quedan tú y Sajin.

El Gran abuelo trató de atacar a Yamamoto; pero Yamamoto detuvo el golpe con su bastón y en un instante se levantó otra muralla de fuego, esta vez, el fuego obligo a Ojiji a retroceder.

\- Así que ¿Todo se reduce a esto? – Ojiji miraba el muro de fuego.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? – Preguntó Akio.

\- Este es el camino por el cual realmente Sajin puede ser humano – respondió Ojiji – como dijo Yamamoto, el castigo solo debía terminar con los de mi generación, al perder yo la vida, tu estas perdonado de un pecado que no te correspondía cargar; al morir yo, tú podrás tener tu forma de humano Sajin…

\- Olvídalo entonces, Gran abuelo… Si alguien tiene que perder su vida solo para que yo pueda tener una forma humana, entonces no quiero eso; como te dijo Akio, nosotros buscaremos la forma de vivir juntos por otro medio.

Ojiji miró a Sajin y a Akio, entonces recordó como había sido el clan en el pasado; pese a que no creían en el Rey espiritual, siempre estaban todos unidos y buscaban la forma de sobrevivir pasara lo que pasara _"Ya veo, esa voluntad no se perdió… nuestra frase… Al igual que los lobos, nunca caminaremos solos, la vida es la que uno escoge, luchando siempre para que sea la mejor…"_, Pensó. Hacía tiempo que había olvidado esas palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que las hubiese olvidado?

\- Sajin... No importa ya, tú y tu humano, me han demostrado algo en lo que yo ya había perdido la fe… Deja a este lobo anciano terminar su vida haciendo algo bien, aunque no cambie mucho, levanta tu zampakutou y salgan de aquí – Ojiji avanzó hasta las llamas y miró a Yamamoto a través de ellas – Termina con este asunto, viejo Genryuurasai, pero a cambio tendrás que dejar vivir su vida a Sajin como él quiera vivirla… Sajin, solo hay algo que voy a pedirte, no dejes que nuestro nombre se pierda, si tienes la oportunidad, haz que el clan renazca, pero que esta vez sea mejor; y asegúrate de cuidar a ese chico que tienes por pareja…

Akio y Komamura no podían creer lo que oían; Sajin cerró los ojos y asintió a las palabras de su abuelo, Yamamoto les pidió a Sajin y a Akio que saliesen de la cueva; Ojiji miró salir a Akio y a Sajin, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos. El fuego de la zampakutou de Yamamoto envolvió su enorme cuerpo, al quemarse simplemente sintió que una carga en él desparecía…

Cuando Akio y Sajin salieron de la cueva, miembros del escuadrón cuatro los ayudaron a curarse los golpes que habían recibido. La capitana Unohana estaba también para ayudarlos en persona; cuando Akio la vio, pensó que aquella shinigami debía ser de las más amables en la sociedad de almas. Sajin miró hacia el interior de la cueva y veía la luz que emanaba el fuego de Yamamoto, en ese instante, Komamura cayó al suelo, sentía una presión en todo su cuerpo, Akio se quiso acercar para ayudarlo, pero la capitana Unohana le retuvo. El pelaje de lobo de Sajin comenzaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo, su inmenso tamaño se reducía un poco, las facciones lobunas de su rostro comenzaban a cambiar; se estaba convirtiendo por fin en humano. La transformación de Komamura no duro mucho, al levantarse, Akio lo observó profundamente, la piel de Sajin era clara, su largo cabello era del mismo color del que había sido su pelaje, un castaño cobre; sobre el dorso de sus manos había mechones de su pelaje lobuno y que se extendía sobre el dorso del brazo, terminando hasta antes de sus codos; su cara era alargada, de cejas abundantes, sus ojos aun mantenían el color de los ojos de un lobo y su nariz era afilada, aunque sus oídos aun eran de lobo, pero lo volvían elegante

Akio corrió hacia Komamura en ese momento, fascinado por la apariencia que había adquirido. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, ya todo estaría bien a partir de ese momento, lo sabían.

\- Capitán Komamura, acompáñenos a la cuarta división para que descanse y para que su reiatsu se estabilice – Dijo Unohana – También vendrá su compañero, así que no se preocupe.

\- Yo estoy bien, solo con algunos rasguños, no hace falta que me atiendan, gracias – Dijo Akio sonriendo.

\- Joven, tienes que venir para que el capitán Komamura no se preocupe – Unohana tocó el hombro de Akio y éste sintió un escalofrío.

Akio solo asintió a lo que Unohana le dijo, en ese instante había cambiado su opinión acerca de ella, era una persona tranquila pero terrorífica; debía tener cuidado de no hacerla enojar.

Sajin sonrió por esa escena, sentía que su cuerpo le dolía, debía ser por la transformación. En eso recordó a Gorou y quiso ir a buscarlo, pero el shinigami de la cuarta división Hanataro, ya tenía al perrito entre brazos, Gorou salto y corrió hasta a Akio y Komamura.

\- Todos, es hora de regresar a la sociedad de almas – Yamamoto acaba de salir de la cueva – Mañana, capitán Komamura, usted y Akio podrán regresar al mundo material… Lamento todos los problemas que les hice pasar.

Yamamoto se retiró sin decir nada más, Akio, Gorou y Komamura fueron llevados al cuarto escuadrón para descansar al fin como lo merecían…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Antes de que comiences a leer, quiero agradecer a todos a aquellos que me han seguido en este fan fic y gracias por haberlo disfrutado ^^ **_

**_YAOI FOREVER!... Mas aun si Komamura esta en el XD ... ARIGATOU_**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Dos vidas y un camino**

La noche había caído sobre la sociedad de almas, pero nadie en el gotei descansaba, ya que todos los shinigamis estaban hablando acerca del joven humano y del capitán Komamura, todo lo que había pasado entre los dos, se había dado a conocer y más ahora que el capitán Komamura tenía una apariencia humana.

Akio y Sajin estaban descansando en los cuarteles de la cuarta división; después de que habían llegado, la capitana Unohana había estado examinando los niveles del reiatsu de Komamura, ya que debido a su nuevo cuerpo, su reiatsu se volvía inestable por momentos. Todo aquello había hecho que Sajin se cansase rápido y durmiera profundamente aquella noche; el único que no podía conciliar el sueño, era Akio; el joven estaba mirando el cielo nocturno por la ventana de la habitación, meditaba sobre lo que pasaría cuando llegase el día, volvería al mundo material con Sajin, volvería a su vida…

\- Aunque pensándolo bien… ya no será solo mi vida – Miró al dormido Komamura – será nuestra vida.

Suspiró y sonrió tranquilamente, deseaba con ansias que ya llegase el día, no podía esperar. En aquel momento, sintió una presión conocida en el ambiente; Akio miró con cuidado por la ventana y vio al capitán Kyoraku mirando hacia donde estaba y haciéndole señas para que saliese.

El joven salió un poco nervioso de la cuarta división, el capitán Kyoraku le esperaba sonriente y despreocupado como siempre.

\- Que bueno que todo ha salido bien para ti y el capitán Komamura; y que suerte que te encontrase despierto – Comenzó a decir Kyoraku cuando Akio estuvo frente a él, le extendió el sobre que el joven le había dado antes – Creo que ya no será necesario que conserve esto, así que te lo devuelvo.

Akio tomó el sobre y miró que estaba abierto, era obvio que el capitán Kyoraku ya había leído las cartas que Akio había escrito.

\- Muchas gracias capitán, lamento si todo esto le ha causado molestias – Dijo Akio sonriendo tímidamente – Sin usted y su ayuda, no sé qué hubiese pasado entre Sajin y yo.

El joven se inclinó en señal de respeto y agradecimiento. Kyoraku le dio palmadas de ánimo en el hombro.

\- Se nota que ustedes dos se gustan demasiado y además, tú has llegado a salvar al capitán Komamura de una soledad en la que estuvo atrapado por algún tiempo, así que procura cuidarlo siempre – Añadió Kyoraku.

\- Por supuesto – Contestó Akio con una sonrisa.

\- Es algo tarde para estar despiertos, ¿no creen? – El capitán comandante acababa de llegar.

Kyoraku saludo respetuosamente al capitán Yamamoto, igual que siempre, pero Akio se puso muy nervioso por ello, ya que la relación entre el viejo comandante y él, no había comenzado correctamente. Kyoraku se despidió ya que dijo que debía terminar algo de trabajo pendiente en su división. El viejo Yamamoto y Akio quedaron solos en aquel lugar y el silencio fue algo incómodo.

\- Y bien chico, dime, ¿Estás listo para la vida que vivirás de ahora en adelante?

\- Bueno, no puedo decir que estoy completamente preparado; solo sé que mi motivo para vivir es y será estar junto a Sajin pase lo que pase, porque hay una cosa de la que me di cuenta después de haber pasado por todo esto; el poder que tengo de ver youkais, fue para que pudiese encontrarme con Sajin, conocerlo y darme cuenta de que mi corazón es para él.

Yamamoto miró a Akio un momento y luego se rio por lo bajo.

\- Sí que eres algo único aun para ser un joven humano, pero creo que puedo confiar en que cuidaras al capitán Komamura – Yamamoto miró al cielo estrellado – lamento haberlos hecho pasar por tantos problemas.

\- Descuide, yo lamento haberle juzgado mal la primera vez que lo vi; ahora me doy cuenta que usted solo quería proteger a Sajin, y estoy seguro que él también se dio cuenta de eso, ya que él lo quiere tal y como un hijo quiere a su padre – Repuso Akio – Pero gracias.

\- Parece que este invierno pasara muy rápido – Dijo Yamamoto dando media vuelta para irse – Deberías descansar un poco.

El capitán comandante se marchó a paso lento del lugar; Sajin había despertado desde que sintió a Akio salir de la habitación, y había estado viendo, e inclusive oyendo, como Kyoraku y Yamamoto hablaban con su pareja, agradecía aun tener la agudeza auditiva y visual de un lobo. Cuando Akio volvía a la habitación, Sajin fingió estar dormido, sintió como el joven se recostaba a su lado, e inmediatamente, él se acomodó para abrazar a Akio.

\- Debes abrigarte, aún sigue haciendo algo de frio – le susurró Sajin.

Akio se giró para quedar frente a Sajin y abrazarle.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó Akio.

Sajin solamente asintió, en ese instante, colocó su mano en la mejilla del joven y le miró tiernamente.

\- Akio, dime, ¿te gusto más en esta forma humana?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Sajin?

\- Me refiero a que si para ti, es más sencillo asimilar el vivir conmigo, solo porque tengo una apariencia humana.

\- Sajin, a mí no me importa la apariencia que tengas, sea un shinigami, hombre lobo o un humano… te amo porque me mostraste quien eres y porque eres tú, pero quiero decirte que siempre serás mi lobito guardián – Respondió Akio tranquilamente, sonriendo.

Akio puso su mano en la mejilla de Sajin y le besó, haciéndole sentir todo su amor, todo lo que sentía por él. Komamura le respondió aquel tierno acto, sintiéndose aún más feliz de lo que ya era.

Komamura comenzó a recordar la noche en que había visto a Akio por primera vez, lo recordó temblando bajo sus cobijas y como maldecía por lo bajo, al sentir las presiones espirituales de los hollows y los shinigamis… Comparado con el Akio de ahora, se dio cuenta de que el joven ya había cambiado; y él también, no era el mismo capitán shinigami, serio y solitario… Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente y se sumergieron en el sueño, esperando pacientemente el amanecer…

Komamura estaba recogiendo las últimas cosas de su hogar, no llevaba su atuendo de capitán shinigami, iba con una ropa más sencilla de color verde oscuro; Gorou también estaba preparado para marcharse y Akio esperaba, mirando el jardín de la casa de Sajin.

\- Parece que todo está listo, es hora de irnos – Informó Komamura.

Akio se acercó y cargó lo que le tocaba llevar, Gorou siguió a ambos fuera del hogar de Sajin. Cuando estuvieron afuera, el teniente Tetsuzaemon los esperaba, como siempre, saludó con una inclinación.

\- Capitán, necesito que me acompañe a la división, todos le están esperando, a usted y al joven Akio, por favor.

Sajin aceptó y junto a Akio siguieron a Tetsuzaemon a los cuarteles de la división siete, al entrar, todos los shinigamis de la división, estaban en la entrada y se inclinaron ante el capitán Komamura en señal del gran respeto que le tenían. Akio y Komamura miraron todo el lugar y se dieron cuenta de que aquello era una fiesta de despedida. Sajin estaba muy agradecido con aquello; en aquel momento, llegaron los capitanes Kyoraku y Ukitake, los cuales también habían sido invitados a esa reunión. El ambiente fue muy alegre en todo momento, bebiendo, platicando y escuchando del capitán Komamura la manera en que se había convertido en humano, inclusive muchos hablaban con el joven Akio para conocer más de él, y al enterarse que le gustaba escribir, muchos le pidieron que compartiera algo que recordase de sus escritos, Akio aceptó a ello y cuando terminó, muchos esperaban volverlo a ver para que éste les compartiera más de sus historias. Al finalizar aquella reunión Sajin les prometió a todos que los visitaría y nuevamente les agradeció a todos por todo lo que habían hecho por él.

La séptima división, el capitán Kyoraku y el capitán Ukitake, acompañaron a Komamura y a Akio hasta el sekaimon oficial del gotei trece. Ahí, el capitán comandante y el resto de los capitanes, los esperaban para darles la despedida. Sajin sabía que algún día volvería, pero ahora, ansiaba vivir junto a quien quería; shinigami y humano cruzaron la puerta del sekaimon tomados de la mano, sonriendo, y con el pequeño Gorou siguiéndoles…

***En el mundo material***

Akio estaba saliendo del centro comercial en donde trabajaba; había terminado de justificar sus faltas de los últimos días, fingiendo haber tenido una emergencia que le había obligado a irse fueras de Karakura por algunos días. Su jefe, le había dicho que estaba justificado pero que aquel mes tendría que descontarle su sueldo, Akio no podía quejarse. Luego, sus amigos estaban felices por verlo de nuevo y preguntándole exactamente que había estado haciendo, él uso la misma excusa que con su jefe, añadiendo que también había estado con su pareja.

\- Así que fue eso, espero que tú y tu pareja no hayan hecho cosas indebidas – le comentaban en tono burlón.

\- bueno, solo diré que él y yo hemos pasado por mucho últimamente – añadió Akio.

Akio tuvo que despedirse, ya que había pedido aquella noche, pero prometió que al día siguiente se reincorporaría a trabajar de nuevo; sus compañeros le dijeron que le estarían esperando.

Fuera del centro comercial, Gorou corría hasta Akio y le saltaba juguetón, el joven corrió para que el perrito tratase de alcanzarlo; pero mientras corría, de repente, Akio sentía que alguien le cortaba el paso y le rodeaba con sus brazos para abrazarle.

\- ¿Todo salió bien Akio? – peguntaba Komamura.

\- Si Sajin, mañana podre volver a trabajar – respondía Akio mientras correspondía el abrazo a Sajin.

Komamura estaba usando su gigai, el cual escondía algunos rastros de lobo que aún se notaban pero solo si dejaba de usarlo, pero seguía con su larga cabellera castaña y aún conservaba su gran altura, pero eso no le importaba a Akio; era feliz por estar ahí con él. Sajin y Akio comenzaron a caminar de regreso a casa, seguidos por Gorou; estaba anocheciendo y el frio comenzaba a sentirse poco a poco, aunque ya comenzaba a dejar de sentirse de manera intensa. Los dos llegaron a casa y se dispusieron a preparar la cena; Gorou solamente se dispuso a recostarse en el sofá y dormitar. Sin embargo, el perrito se levantó muy enérgico cuando le sirvieron su cena.

\- No sabes lo agradecido que estoy por estar aquí contigo, te juro que daré cada momento de mi vida a ti – Le comentaba Komamura a Akio después de la cena.

Los dos estaban recostados en el sillón, Akio en brazos de Komamura; ambos se habían pasado la tarde acomodando algunas de las cosas de Sajin en el apartamento. Aunque la mayoría de ellas estaban en una esquina del lugar; pero eso no les preocupaba, ya que después pensaban en buscar un sitio más grande para vivir.

\- Igual yo te entregare cada momento de mi vida a ti Sajin – repuso Akio acurrucándose más en el pecho de su amado.

Los dos se miraron un momento, perdiéndose uno en el otro, sin esperar más, se besaron apasionadamente, abrazándose y dejando que el calor de sus sentimientos creciera lentamente. Finalmente, Sajin cargó a Akio hasta la habitación y le depositó con cariño sobre la cama; ambos comenzaron a desvestirse y a acariciar el cuerpo del otro, Akio sentía la piel suave y cálida de Komamura, recordándole su pelaje de lobo; aquel Komamura seguía siendo su "shinigami lobito".

Los dos disfrutaban de la noche en una posición de "perrito", los movimientos de Sajin, contra la cadera de Akio eran rápidos y con una fuerza asombrosa, los jadeos de ambos los hacían perderse en el éxtasis de la situación, haciéndolos llegar al clímax demasiado rápido.

\- ¿calentaste suficiente?

\- si mi lobito…

Sajin puso frente a si a Akio y al besarle se recostó sobre él, fundiendo a los dos en un abrazo tan natural como su desnudez lo permitía. Akio sentía la necesidad de sentir a Komamura así en todo momento, lo abrazaba con profundo fuerza, y le besaba durante tanto tiempo que parecía que ninguno de los dos recordaba que necesitaba respirar para vivir. Sajin tomó las piernas de Akio y las abrió, elevándolas hasta donde el joven aguantaba; la penetración realizada por Komamura fue lenta y con pequeño movimientos excitantes para Akio, el cual arqueaba la espalda y se abrazaba al cuerpo de Sajin fuertemente, jadeando, y excitándose con el cuerpo de Sajin, grande y musculoso, cálido y suave; conforme Sajin realizaba cada movimiento de cadera, Akio también movía al ritmo su propia cadera para que su amado no cargara con todo el trabajo de aquella noche. Komamura cargó a Akio y lo recargo contra la pared, el joven se cruzó de piernas alrededor de Sajin para no caer.

\- Te sientes tan bien… Sajin… no te detengas…

\- Te amo… Mi Akio… te amo tanto…

Akio y Komamura siguieron haciendo el amor en esa posición; ambos sentían cada musculo de su cuerpo tensarse y los latidos de sus corazones llegar al máximo. Los dos jadearon de manera fuerte y profunda al dejar salir su calor líquido, uno en el otro, la tensión de sus cuerpos fue duradera, al igual que la sensación única de placer que sentían. Ambos permanecieron en esa posición, mientras sus cuerpos se relajaban; Sajin sentía el cuerpo de Akio estremecerse levemente en ocasiones, pero la sonrisa en el rostro del joven, le decía que todo estaba bien; Komamura se sentó en el borde de la cama, aun cargando a Akio y acariciando la coronilla de éste, mientras que el joven reposaba su cabeza en el pecho de Komamura. Akio levantó la cabeza y lamio melosamente los labios de Komamura, lo cual llevó a simplemente besarlo por amor… Finalmente, los dos se recostaron y se envolvieron solo medio cuerpo con las cobijas; Akio colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Sajin, a la altura de su corazón.

\- Prometo que cuidare de ti y de tu corazón, Sajin, siempre – Susurró Akio.

Sajin unió su mano a la de Akio.

\- Yo también cuidare de ti, no quiero perderte – Sajin besó la frente de Akio.

Akio miro la mano de Sajin junto a la suya y le sujetó fuertemente, cerró los ojos un momento.

\- Sujeta mi mano, siempre… en los momentos tristes… en los momentos alegres… nunca me sueltes, por favor…

\- nunca te dejaré, lo prometo…

***algunos años después***

En una casa de estilo tradicional japonés, en el pueblo de Karakura, estaba Akio sentado en un jardín escribiendo tranquilamente, mientras miraba a un grupo de ayakashis que estaban cerca; para ese entonces, ya tenía dos libros publicados y que se vendían bastante bien. Pero de lo que más era feliz en aquel momento, era en todas las cosas que había estado viviendo junto a Sajin.

Los dos se habían mudado recién a aquella casa, la habían comprado en un mal estado, por lo que les salió económica, pero entre los dos pudieron arreglarla; además Sajin había abierto una veterinaria y era muy hábil en curar muchos animales e inclusive a veces él y Akio cuidaban perros de la calle y les conseguían un hogar.

\- Akio, ¿ya estás listo para irnos? – Sajin llegó al jardín con Gorou siguiéndolo – Vamos, se supone que debimos irnos hacia una hora.

\- Perdóname, me volví a perder escribiendo.

Akio se levantó y se sacudió la ropa, corrió hasta Sajin; ambos iban a pasar una temporada en la sociedad de almas, ya que Akio había estado convenciendo a Komamura para enseñarle a ser un shinigami, y Sajin había aceptado pero siempre y cuando todo se lo enseñase en el sereteite.

\- Seguro que será una sorpresa para la división siete, vernos después de tanto tiempo.

\- Seguro que así será; y me pregunto si ya habrá alguien como capitán ahora – Sajin se quedó pensativo un momento.

Ambos tomaron sus cosas y se aseguraron de cerrar bien la casa; en la veterinaria habían colocado un letrero en el que indicaban que se irían de vacaciones un tiempo; Komamura abrió un sekaimon y lo cruzo tomando de la mano a Akio. Cuando los dos llegaron a la sociedad de almas, habían llegado en las afueras del ryukongai. Desde una pequeña saliente en la que estaban se veía casi todo el lugar. No se veía que hubiese cambiado mucho; Sajin, Akio y Gorou caminaron con calma.

\- Sajin, gracias – Dijo de repente Akio.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- porque aún seguimos tomándonos de la mano, y por qué aun caminamos juntos por el mismo camino.

\- No tienes que dar las gracias Akio; los dos caminaremos por el mismo camino hasta el final.


End file.
